Memories of an Unveiling Time Lord
by TheDoctorsAltar
Summary: 8th Doctor and Clara fic, taking place in the Time War. Few days after Trenzalore incident, 11th doctor receives a message from his past to remember the untold secrets of the Time War, in order to unveil more of his his dark secret and the reasons for the events that occurred on Trenzalore. Note: I don't own Doctor Who. Doctor Who belongs to BBC.
1. Chapter 1: An Unlikely Message

**Chapter 1 - An Unlikely Message**

It's been a few days after the near death experience that occurred on Trenzalore. The Doctor barely escaped with his bare wits as he carried Clara out of his time stream and journeyed back to his TARDIS.

After dropping off Strax, Jenny, and Madame Vastra back to their home timeline in Victorian London, the TARDIS took off again, but this time to remain in the Time Vortex. The Doctor and Clara took this time rest, to heal, to lick their wounds and to reflect what just happened. The Doctor finally remembers how Clara came to his life and the shared lives they have together for the past hundreds of years during the Doctor's travels. For now, it's a good time take a break from all that running down corridors and chasing monsters.

During these past few days of respite, the Doctor had Clara resting on top of a bed in Clara's own personal quarters whereas the Doctor took his time in his own personal room to relax his nerves. Every so and again the Doctor would pay a visit to Clara to check up on her and make sure she's okay and healed up. The Doctor remembered that Clara was limping towards him during the rescue, presuming that Clara fell onto the floor of the Doctor's time-scar world where Clara saw all 11th faces of the doctor, except one, the Doctor's secret incarnation, the one who broke the promise.

The Doctor calls himself as the Doctor as a promise in his namesake to be a healer and great wise man and what he did in his prior incarnation is when that promise was broken. That was during the Time War between the Daleks and his people, the Time Lords, which he time locked them both in a temporal-state of eternal burning.

During the last day of rest, the Doctor finally enters Clara's personal room, carrying a small table of tea cups, tea pot, tea and jammie dodgers. Clara was already up on her bed, looking naturally gorgeous already in her nighty.

"Hello, Doctor, how sweet of you to come by with some morning tea and dodgers," said Clara.

"It's the best I could do at this moment, Clara and it's good thing you are getting all rested, how's your left leg? Are you able to walk without limping?" asked the Doctor, coming over to take a look at the bandaged knee.

"It's all getting better now, thanks to you, Doctor since it's not only your name it's what you do," said Clara as she sat up with her arms crossed and resting on top her knees bended upward to hold them there.

"That's right Clara and you are the impossible girl, it's not your name, but it's your calling. You have this way to always achieve the impossible like a...a magician," the Doctor made a silly magician impersonation with his hand, acting like some puff of smoke is coming out into thin air.

Clara laughed at the Doctor's silliness since Clara got used to see Doctor for being weird, mad, but most of all, a brilliant friend who needs help time and time again. However, deep inside Clara's own one heart is this mixed feeling of falling in love with this strange alien who looks more remarkably human with the exception of course is that the Doctor is Gallifreyan, a humanoid with two hearts.

"Clara, I don't know how I can say this enough, but I want to thank you for what you did back at Trenzalore. We all nearly perished. I even tried to convince you to not jump into my time-stream, but you did. Because of that, thanks to you, Jenny, Strax, Madame Vastra and I are properly restored," said the Doctor as he sits down to his chair and pour some tea for Clara to drink.

Clara immediately responded back, "It's no big deal, chin boy. I did what I had to do for I was the only one who could pull it off. I am the impossible girl after all. Other than that, you've seen me done it before. You know those events that are already a...fixed point in time. I had to throw myself into the Time-stream to be at every point in your life to make sure you are alive. It's like you said, I was that girl who died in the Dalek Asylum and at Victorian London, saving you from that not-so-nice Great Intelligence and his...what you call those...those creepy "whisper men."

Doctor is amazed by Clara's ability to remember those prior lives esp. the time when she was a Time Lady on Gallifrey. Due to Clara's many travels with the Doctor and time she spent back on Gallifrey as one of her echo-selves, Clara showed to have a mastery of the Time-lord's vocabulary in explaining time traveling concepts like fixed points in time.

"Yes, that's what they are Clara. Not so whispery when you nailed that Doctor Simeon right where he deserves. I can't really thank you enough, love. I wish there is any way I could repay you."

"Don't worry too much about it. Spending each moment with you throughout your history is just enough in getting to know you better. Including the first time I saw your first face back on Gallifrey."

"Yes, you were. Back on Gallifrey, my home. The very birthplace of the Time Lords and you my dear were a Time Lady or a Gallifreyan to be more exact. Can you still remember those days back on Gallifrey?"

"Yes, I can. It's really interesting that I was an alien in another planet. All I remember from Gallifrey were just bits and pieces of my time being there. The orange burnt sky; the snow across the desolate mountains, including Mt. Petition; the silver trees and oh yes...The Glass Dome that housed the main capital of the Time Lord society and..."

"What you were doing over there while I was traveling away with my granddaughter, Susan?"

"I remembered I was working as a mechanic in the TARDIS shop, fixing up the old ones, building the newer versions I think up to version 102. I even nicknamed my favorite called the Soufflé, just for the hell of it. It was a Type 40 TARDIS that I helped repair. It was already a museum piece that needs restoration. It was funny that the other mechanics hated the idea of naming a TARDIS a type of food back since the TARDISES are not food, but more like living companions that you traveled with."

"So, did you repaired a TARDIS with a kitchen in it and try to bake a Soufflé? Oh wait, we don't have something to what you called eggs and milk back on Earth. So, did you bake a "Gallifreyan-style" soufflé or "Wannabe-Earth-style" Soufflé that nobody even cares about? Did it get burnt this time?"

Doctor was of course joking on about it this time, but it made Clara slightly annoyed. She immediately slapped the Doctor's Face, the same way River did to Madame Vastra back at the conference call.

"Ouch, I was only kidding," the Doctor replied as he straightens out his jaw to ease the pain on his face. The Doctor thought to himself that man, Clara really slaps harder than his dead wife, River Song.

"Oh shut it, chin boy. I am going to have your chin to poke your eye out, next time. You're pushing it way too far, clever boy. But, anyways, of course, I tried to make one back on Gallifrey, but I have to hide it away without causing suspicions to the other Time Lords about this recipe. You know...cannot alter the elements of space-time continuum. It's like my mother said, soufflé is not the soufflé, it's in the recipe that makes it, sort of like time, yes?"

"Yes, that's right. But, it's good thinking that you did that. What else did you do back on Gallifrey?" asked the Doctor who is even more amazed and touch of how little by little her Clara, her perfect companion is becoming more like a Time Lord not an average human companion from before.

Clara held back for one second, and pondered a little further about her time back on Gallifrey. "Later on, I went around traveling and exploring the beautiful places of Gallifrey and got a chance to see much of the bickering politics of the High Council, which to me is quite boring."

"Yes, the Time Lord lifestyle is quite tedious and quite boring at times. It's a good thing you occupied with Time lord engineering. I remember telling my companions in my second incarnation as the Doctor where I was short, stocky, wearing a cave-man jacket and..."

"Wait your second incarnation...when you were that short guy wearing that caveman outfit?"

"Yea, yea, yea, yea, yeah that's the one, but as I was saying..."

"Oh my god, Doctor, you look like a hobo! A space hobo!" Clara laugh as she remembered chasing after the Doctor's second incarnation.

"Well...hey hey...at least that's also when I started to wear a bowtie. The same bowtie that I am still wearing right now."

"Right Doctor, you and your boyish obsession with bowties."

"Hey, bowties are cool! Respect the bowtie!"

Doctor and Clara both laugh very hard at the mention of the Doctor's bowtie. The Doctor continues to finish off his previous conversation, by channeling the mannerisms of his second incarnation as the Doctor. "As I was saying, Time Lord politics is quite boring. It's so boring that that's why I left. I remember telling my companions, Zoe and Jamie that you see the Time Lords has all this great power and great technologies in the Universe. We could do so much more with it. I mean explore the freaking universe, different planets, and different civilizations across different points in time. But no, we just stay there and just watch, observe, gather knowledge, and never to interfere."

"So that's why you started running, because you were bored? Wow...Doctor, next time as the Boss, if you offend me, I would order to take your TARDIS to somewhere where we just do just that...watch, observe, gather knowledge and not interfere with the locals."

"Oh shut it , Clara. This is still my TARDIS. She's a great ship in the whole universe and I can take it anywhere as I please and "somewhere awesome."

"Right, Doctor. Take your little snog box anywhere in the Universe and pick up some damsel companion in distress, so you can snog them left and right."

"For the last time, Clara, the TARDIS is not a snog box!"

"Well, at least to me, it is, so I could do this."

Clara ran up to the Doctor quickly grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. The Doctor was caught off surprised when she did that, but this time gave in and in return give back that same affection to Clara, knowing this time they're both equals. One cannot live without the other.

Their kissing quickly dissipated as the TARDIS console rang a loud, telephone-like call.

"Oh what is it this time," said the Doctor as he quickly ran back to the TARDIS console room with Clara trailing behind.

"What the poor girl want?" The Doctor looks at the computer screen and saw that the TARDIS got re-materialized into Outer space.

"Doctor, what's going on?" asked Clara as she looked at the computer screen, noticing that they're no longer in Time Vortex.

"We just got re-materialized into Outer Space. We're no longer in the Time Vortex," then the Doctor hit several controls and trying to understand what's going on. "Why the Buccaneer? Did you screw your circuits again? I just fixed you like weeks ago."

Then some flashy bright light went across left and right in front of the TARDIS's main door windows.

"Doctor, there's something outside the door," said Clara as she tapped the Doctor's shoulder and point to door.

"What in the name of Gallifrey?" reacted the Doctor. The Doctor pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver, turned the settings into X-ray mode to see what's outside the door. The sonic screwdriver reveals nothing hostile.

The Doctor went to the main two doors of the TARDIS, opened it, and saw a familiar white box. The Doctor grabbed the white box, realizing that the only entity that would used these things is another Time Lord or a possible trap.

"I've got mail, again?...What is it this time? Hopefully, this is not some kind of trap set out by that evil House from that alternative universe. Oh no no. I won't fall for that trick again if that thing is still alive out there somehow."

"What is that Doctor? Is that a message cube used by Time Lords to send messages to each other across space and time?" asked Clara as she is being fascinated by such beautiful object.

"That's right Clara. Wow, you really know about these things. You really were a Time Lady back on Gallifrey."

"Thank you. What's the message?"

"Well, let's find out and see. By the looks of it, I don't see any crests or symbols, belonging to any Time Lord I may know of."

The Doctor opened the box and a beam light flashed out and hit towards the computer screen, listing the date, time, and location where the message is coming from. On the computer screen, it shows that message is from May 25th, 2013. Location: Tibet.

"Whoa, that's something new every day. It appears that that this is psychic message coming from someone or something in Tibet on May 25th, 2013, just a week after our trip to Trenzalore." The Doctor pressed a button to activate the message and the computer screen shows a static image of a Tibetan monk.

"Doctor, can you hear me? This is the Great Abbot K'anpo Rinpoche. There's not much time. You must return quickly to Tibet for you have a message waiting for you."

"Rinpoche, who is he, Doctor?" asked Clara in bewilderment that out of all the places that the Doctor and Clara been through, they need to go to Tibet.

"Uhhh...long story. Let's just go there, shall we?" The Doctor replied and set the coordinates to meet up with an old friend on May 25th, 2013, Tibet.


	2. Chapter 2: A Message from the Past

**Chapter 2 - A Message from the Past**

The Doctor re-materialized the TARDIS in the same room where the message was sent out. The Doctor opened the doors and stepped outside. He found nothing. The room looks abandoned and barren like nobody lived here for the past many years.

There's a window opening on the Doctor's right side, with winds blowing the curtain away towards the Doctor's face. The Doctor immediately walks a few steps forward and pulled out his sonic screwdriver to scan the area. Clara came out right behind him and noticing the same thing what the Doctor was seeing.

"Well, looks like this place needs some fixing," commented Clara as she looked around and realized that she is now in Tibet, which is one of the 101 places she likes to go.

"Where is that Rinpoche fellow? Why would he send a message that lists the coordinates at an area where he's not present?" The Doctor looked around and examine the surroundings. The Doctor went to the Rinpoche's bed and the sonic screwdriver detected another white message cube.

"Doctor, who is this Rinpoche guy?" asked Clara, being curious to see what is going on.

"Oh Rinpoche, is just a good friend of mine awhile back. He was a Time Lord back on Gallifrey during my younger years. He used to be called the Hermit. He was a great mentor and a surrogate father to me during my days at the academy. He used to tell me stories about the Grandfather Paradox and other Gallifreyan legends that used give me nightmares at night."

"So, where is he now? Don't tell me that we're just getting a message from a dead Time Lord."

"Shhh...quiet, I think I found something that may answer our questions."

The Doctor snuck his hand below the bed bunk and pulled out the message cube. This time the message cube contains the family crest of Rinpoche's and the Doctor's.

The Doctor activated the message cube with his sonic screwdriver and a holographic projection of the lost great Time Lord appeared. This frightened both Doctor and Clara at first, causing the Doctor dropped the cube on the floor. The Doctor immediately put it back on its proper position to see the great abbot Rinpoche standing right in front them.

"Doctor, it's been a very long time since your courageous battle against the Spiders of Metebelis III. By the time you receive this message, I am already long gone, somewhere far away in space and time, somewhere I cannot mention and somewhere you may have forgotten by now due to the ill-effects of Post-regeneration amnesia. But hopefully you will remember and once you do, you would know the reason why I send you this message. By now, you are probably in your 11th body and there isn't much time."

As the Doctor watches and listens to the message, The Doctor begins to shed a tear or two as he felt grief on the thought that he really is the last Time Lord after all. In the deepest parts of his two hearts, the Doctor was hoping all this time that there are still other Time Lords alive and have escaped the ravages of the Last Great Time War. He was hoping by receiving a message from his long lost mentor, the Hermit, he'll be at peace with himself that members of his own people, his family are still alive. The only thing that is left of the Hermit is an echo, inhabiting in the message cube.

Clara saw the tears coming out of the Doctor's eyes and walked close to him to comfort him. She wrapped her arm around the Doctor the same way her father did when she and her father were visiting her mother's grave.

The holographic projection of the Great Abbot Rinpoche continues to explain, "I was left behind instructions from your prior incarnation to hand you over a letter. You will find this letter inside a small casket in the drawer behind you. Take it with you, Doctor. Go to a private location where you are alone. Read the letter. Follow its instructions for it may very well be the key to explain your current situation. I know you have many questions on how I come across this information, but everything you seek would be in that letter. You must hurry Doctor and please take good care of yourself."

The holographic image faded away and the Doctor takes a few deep breathes to pull himself together and head over to the drawer behind him. He opens the drawer and found a metal casket that has the Doctor's family crest on it. The Doctor immediately picks up the message cube and head right back into the TARDIS. Clara followed him behind and the TARDIS disappeared into the Time Vortex.

The Doctor and Clara sat down in his personal quarters with the casket on a table in between them.

"Rinpoche, the Hermit as he's called. I still can't believe he's really gone. I thought he would be alive somehow and I just happened to forget he still exists. But now, I am really alone in the universe as the last surviving member of my people." The Doctor put his hands over his face in utter disappointment and dismay on his recent findings.

Clara walked over and comforted him, telling him that everything would be okay. "It's okay Doctor. It's okay. I'll be right here with you. You may be the last one of your people. But, you will not be the last person I am going to lose in my life. I can see that this man was like a father to you and I know what is like to lose someone who is like a parent to you. But, Doctor, you need to stay strong. Let's open that casket and look into that letter."

Doctor turned his face around and looked at Clara and said, "I appreciate your kind words, Clara. You're right, I have to stay strong and see what's in that letter."

The Doctor opened the small casket and pull out the letter. The letter is sealed with a red stamp with the Doctor's family seal on it. He opens the letter and begins to read. The letter is read as follows.

_Dear 11th Doctor,_

_I know this may sound very strange that you are getting a letter to yourself from myself. But, that's besides the point. The real reason I am writing this to you is to warn you of what's to come. During my time in as the third incarnation as the Doctor, I was at Tibet visiting our old friend the Great Abbot Rinpoche or the Hermit, our great mentor back on Gallifrey before his exile to Earth._

_There I was in a meditative session where I saw my past and possible points in the future. This leads me to an interest in understanding psycho-kinesis and its implications in helping people. As much as I hate to say this, but...the future, our future, Doctor, looks blight. Many dangers are coming to you as you already have, but worse is yet to come and I am hoping by writing this would help you to avoid or prepare for these upcoming circumstances. Doctor, we are probably the only sane Time Lord in the Universe to ensure that time and space is in balance for all life to exist. I don't know of anyone who could do the same thing As I pierce through this gaze of our future, I begin to see signs. Signs that I do not understand, but signs that only you would understand for I know in our 11th body, you would have the gift of "great intelligence" to sort this out; just as much I saw in our 7th body, we have the gift of "foresight."_

_Listed below are instructions to put yourself in a meditative trance and try to focus on these key symbols:_

_(1) Orange skies._

_(2) A machine full of life._

_(3) A soldier in silver with biological and temporal anatomy._

_(4) Looms._

_(5) A father and a mother_

_(6) A child being re-born_

_(7) A returning old founder_

_(8) Artifacts of destruction_

_(9) Loss/pain/tears/blood_

_(10) A fleeing blue box_

_(11) Temporal Madness_

_(12) The Great Cosmic Fire_

_(13) Lock and Key._

_You must be alone in a private room with lights off and no disturbance of the outside. To perform this trance, you must follow the same manner our dear old friend, Edgar Casey did to find the possible location of Atlantis. You must haste. Time is running short and what I have written could very well be the key to survive dark days to come. I wish the best of luck to you._

_"Reverse the Polarity of the Neutron Flow!"_

_The Third Doctor._

"You are not taking this seriously are you?" asked Clara as she is getting pretty frightened what she is reading.

"Of course not, Clara. I mean it what else could be worse. It could just be just a random event that can be easily fixed, like we always do. But, why do I write a message to myself from myself? Unless..."

"Unless what doctor?"

"Unless..." as the Doctor re-read the list of the 13 items, he begins to feel heavy in his two hearts. He took two steps back and sunk in disbelief, realizing that his "secret" might be linked to all of this.

"Unless...it can't be. It can't be."

"Doctor...what's going on?" Doctor immediately turns his back to Clara and started to walk further away in complete shock and awe.

"Clara, I need you to do a big favor for me."

"What is it?"

"I am going to my personal quarters. I need you to put the TARDIS on a temporal stasis. You know how to pilot the TARDIS since you know how to build them in your prior life back on Gallifrey. I also need you to lock the doors to my personal quarters and open it up for me until I shout for you. Okay?"

"Doctor, what's going on? Is it something to deal with your secret?"

"I'm not sure Clara, but what I am going to be doing could be the very key in figuring out my future and why I died on Trenzalore. I really need you to be my side in case anything happened to me because you are the only person out of anyone else that understands me."

The Doctor cup his hand on Clara's face and Clara responded back, "Of course, I would always be there for you even for a thousand years."

"I know you will and that's why I love you."

"I know Doctor and so do I."

Clara smiled and pressed her lips against the Doctor's. In the next few hours, Clara set the controls in temporal stasis where it would remain motionless in the time vortex with its shields still up. The Doctor stayed in his quarters and have Clara locked the doors so he will not get out until he knows reason for himself writing this letter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Zero Hour

**Chapter 3 - The Zero Hour**

With the door locked to his personal quarters, the Doctor read the instructions to go into a meditative trance. He lay down on his bed with his legs straight across the bed and both of his hands criss-cross over each other on top of his chest.

Focusing on the symbols mentioned on the letter, the Doctor closed his eyes and felt as if his mind, his own consciousness is leaving the body and traveling to a familiar, but yet unfamiliar place.

With each exhale, the Doctor's body began to go completely relaxed and feel as if he was flying away through space and time. The Doctor remembered a story when he was a child that it is possible to travel through space and time by dreaming. The only issue is that any action you wish to do at a moment in the past or in the future would not have a permanent effect on the flow of timely events coming and going.

Upon his arrival at his destination, the Doctor felt different. He was not wearing his usual outfits during his travels on board his TARDIS. It was something regal, unfamiliar but yet familiar. His new clothing at this point in the past, is of black and white color. It consists of robes that stretch from his shoulders down to his ankles. The Doctor recognized these robes back during the days of his second incarnation when he was brought on trial to prosecute the War Lord. As his focused becomes clearer and clearer through his eyes, he saw the orange burnt sky, the silver leaves of trees on a planet lost to time. The Doctor soon realized that he was on Gallifrey or a memory of it in the ancient past.

He looked around in his new body and began to notice some peculiarities. His hands looked very old. He felt a beard around his cheeks and a mustache beneath his nose. As his vision becomes more clearer, the Doctor saw himself walking to a building on a distant location on Gallifrey, far away from the capital dome city the Time Lord society. This building that the Doctor was walking into looked more like a medieval castle, similar to that of Rassilon's Tomb during the Games of Rassilon, but more light red in color. The Doctor approached a door. It was not any ordinary door. It was a door with no handles to open. The Doctor felt at first that there had to be a way to open these doors, but felt something in his gut that he knew the answer all the long. It was the mention of his real name. The Doctor in this prior life used his real name to open the door and possible everything beyond those doors. What could be behind these doors? The Doctor thought to himself, maybe sophisticated machines that current Time Lords probably never heard about, let alone be seen. The Doctor figured he is in the ancient past after all at an undisclosed location that future Gallifreyan history books forgot to mention.

Back in the present moment, the Doctor was having slight sweats across his forehead as he tried to picture who this person was. This body was very different from his prior incarnations. It can't be his first incarnation, he wasn't that old. He did not even have a beard nor a mustache at that time, just longer gray hair. Who could this man be? That soon be revealed as he walked across the hallway and saw a mirror on his left side. By looking at the mirror, it revealed a forgotten face. A face in lost through time before his time. A face currently locked away in the deep recesses of his memory. The Doctor soon realize who he was. He recognized that face before during his studies of the Great Founders of Time Lords at the Time Academy. He was in utter shock on to whom he was looking at, but remain completely composed on this marvelous revelation. He was "The Other," one of the founders of the Time lord society, along with Rassilon and Omega.

Across the medieval hallway there's a row of portraits on both sides. Temporal paintings of the past, the present, and the potential future in motion. Paintings that are not any ordinary paintings. They're paintings where the images move once glanced upon. Before entering the main room, the Doctor in this prior body walked across a final painting. He was bemused that it looks almost exactly what he had seen on Trenzalore. A monument in the shape of his TARDIS standing as an big monument pointing to the sky. A painting before that last one was the final battle between himself and his enemies.

It wasn't before long as he turned his attention to the center of a dark room at the edge of the hallway. It looks like a pillar of stone and brick, but also of unusual metal the Doctor never seen before. The Doctor walked close, put his hand on a control panel and telepathically activated a machine. To his astonishment, the pillar of brick, stone, and metal, re-materialized itself into a proto-TARDIS console. The Doctor never realized that it's also possible to have the chameleon circuit to even create a holographic projection to camouflage even the interiors of a building. But, wait, this was not any old building. It was a TARDIS, his old TARDIS, the TARDIS of the Other, a machine full of life on its own. Instead of being bigger in the inside and smaller at the outside, this time this "Other" TARDIS is both bigger on the outside and the inside. The Doctor thought to himself that "The Other" really does sure love to be grandiose in size and scale. After all, The Other is one of the Founders to the Time Lords. He was like the Godfather to all of Gallifrey, so being big and grandeur comes with the title of Founder.

Bright green lights lit across the room. It was huge circular room full of machines, contraptions, and blue-print designs across the walls of the interior. There were also machines the Doctor never seen before. The Doctor thought to himself that "The Other" must have been a scientist, engineer, and artist all in one hence the paintings in the hallways before entering the this room of unknown machines and designs of forgotten Time Lord technology.

The Other is an unknown figure in the Time Lord society even the most ancient texts don't even mention the slightest detail on who the Other was, his achievements, and what he had done in his private life. The only ancient text that would reveal them all about this "Other" is the memories inside the Doctor's mind since the Doctor is the Other in his prior life. The Doctor in his "Other" body looked around on what appears to be a laboratory of experiments and see blueprint schematics in ancient high Gallifreya and what appears a precursor to modern Gallifreya, the circular-based writing of that looks like gears and motors of a clock put together. The schematics consist of various designs of TARDIS, ranging from exploratory to even military-use. There's also designs of various Gallifreyan weaponry from the laser pistol to even time torpedoes. He even saw various designs of the sonic screwdriver that coincidentally looked the ones he used before in his previous incarnations as the Doctor. But, there was design that was very surprising. It was a rough draft of creating a sonic screwdriver that includes even dampeners, red settings, and even a "health bar."

"A health bar," the Doctor gasped in his mind, "wait a minute I seen this one before. It was the one I gave to River to preserve a back-up of her consciousness and upload her to the biggest library in the Universe." All those things that Doctor created in his time were all re-inventions or reconstruction of these previous designs that he's now seeing in this forgotten lifetime.

This looks pretty interesting what could this be, as the Doctor thought to himself as he looked at the next blue-print hanging on a wall. This time it was not design of a machine, but an image of a humanoid biped in some unusual silver armor. This looks pretty familiar. It looks like those androids used in the Games of Rassilon that easily killed the Cybermen during his time with the first, second, and third doctor. But, this time however, the descriptions on this blueprint mentioned that this biped warrior is not robotic at all. It's biological with trans-temporal-dimensional implants and upgrades.

The Doctor, in his "Other" voice, an elderly voice, spoke out these words. "At last, the design of the future. A future where Gallifrey still stands and her enemies run asunder. The ultimate weapon, the perfect guardian in the evolution and preservation of all Gallifreyans and Time Lords. I know my Time Lord brethren of this time period would not appeal to this finest creation, along with my other designs. I don't have a choice. They may called me a reckless fool in not thinking thoroughly on all the possibilities of what life could evolve in the universe and what means to defend ourselves against these opposing threats. They always say I went off on these sycophantic rants and illogical rituals of producing these such means. But, with all this great power and great technology, we could do so much more to preserve our interests in this vast universe of space and time."

"I can't believe Rassilon and other Time Lords thought it's only wise to watch and gather knowledge and only intervene when it's necessary. But how could we intervene if we don't progress our ways to maintain our status as the oldest and mightiest race in the Universe when these primitives go by leap and bounds in producing destructive technologies that we ever dreamed of. Not only just these primitives, but the various factions within the Time lord society who never share their vast and great knowledge to the betterment of all Gallifreyans. To Hades, I even help design the De-mat Gauntlet for Rassilon to de-materialize and scatter the atoms of our enemies. But even then I never get the appreciation of the slightest people to even listen to me."

"We should do more to get involved in the affairs of the universe in order to prevent would be catastrophes to our people esp. by those maddening renegade Time Lords who sought otherwise. I remember the Curse of Pythia that made our people sterile and unable to produce children. I knew this is coming after staring into the Time Vortex itself to see the future. A future where I realized that no matter how god-like we Timelords are, we too shall have a end and that end must not come to pass. I know have made unethical decisions in my life. But, if I have to sacrifice 10 billion of my people now or any civilization out there in the future in order to save Gallifrey, then I would in a blink of an eye. All of this to ensure not only just Gallifrey remain in peace and sanity, but all of space and time itself."

By the mentions of these words alone, the Doctor is amazed that everything that he is now came from The Other. Everything except sacrificing life to maintain the life or the peace and sanity of the universe. The Doctor would rather take his own life to ensure those he loves, live on.

_Meanwhile..._

In the present, Clara stared at the wall in her own personal quarters feeling bored and not knowing what to do. She wondered and worried what the Doctor, her Doctor was doing. "I hope he's okay," Clara thought to herself. "After all the things we been through together, I never seen him to be in this such worse state as before. I really do care about him, hell, I even sacrifice my life a million times when I entered into his time stream. I really want to unlock that door and stay right beside him knowing that he is safe. But, I must do what he says even though I am the boss at times. I wonder what the Doctor is looking for might be in the books in the library. I must go there now and pull out as much as I could. This just to be ready in case the Doctor comes out and asking so many questions on what's happening."

Back in the Doctor's past, there were sounds of troops running into the lab, armed to to the teeth.

"The Other, you are under arrest."

"Under what charge? How did you find my location" The Other replied.

"We know about your location all the long and what you are planning to do. In the name of Rassilon and members of Rassilon's High Council, you must cease your actions and come with us."

"And what would happened if I don't? Oh Commander of the Rassilon's High Guards."

"We also receive orders to shoot you on site, if you wish to not cooperate."

"Oh really, how could you do that, when I could do this."

The Other walked by his control panel with his hands up and immediately pulled a lever. This opened the floor areas where the Guards were standing and fell into the lake below. The Other pulled the lever back up and to raise back up the trap-floors. The Other immediately hit his controls to start de-materialize his entire TARDIS and escape into the Time Vortex.

Outside the Other's TARDIS, Rassilon and his forces watch in horror as the Other's TARDIS is de-materializing.

"Guards, give me the temporal-displacement gun. I am going trap that Time Lord where he's at least expected." Rassilon grabbed the temporal-displacement Gun and aimed it at the Other's TARDIS.

"You think get away this time, brother. But, this time you won't."

Rassilon fired his shot and the projectile penetrated through the shields and hit the exterior of the TARDIS.

As the TARDIS almost finished de-materializing, inside the Other is reading warning signs and alert signals across his console.

"Damn you Rassilon. You think your Temporal-displacement gun would send me back to your secret prison cell where you tortured those who opposed you. I rather think not because I am going to return the favor."

The Other pressed a button to open a control panel. He enter the coordinates for the section of this TARDIS that is wounded by Rassilon's temporal-displacement gun. Once he pressed the main button, that section of the TARDIS is ejected and have it fired right back at Rassilon's Forces.

Rassilon was shocked and awe by the Other's clever counter-attack. He ordered his forces to fall back, but it was too late. That section of the TARDIS landed straight at some of the Rassilon's guards, injuring them. Then, it exploded releasing temporal energy that transports those within proximity back to Rassilon's secret prison. Rassilon was fortunate enough to not be within in proximity of the blast, but angered at onslaught.

Once the Other's TARDIS de-materialized, the Other punched the Coordinates to his secret laboratory at a distant part of the Universe in an area not even the Time Lords knew.

The Other's TARDIS materializes itself inside an underground base of his lab planet. Upon his arrival, the Other, change the appearance of the TARDIS to look like a 4-dimensional hypercube. As he exits the TARDIS, the Other used his real name to activate the planet's mega machines to start teleporting the contents of his experiments to certain vaults.


	4. Chapter 4: Loomings

**Chapter 4 - Looming**

On The Other's secret lab planet in the distant part of the Universe, the Other realized that he's becoming too much a threat to his people. But, he cared about them so much that he must do everything he could to be there with them in the darker days to come. He also knew that if he returns he will be executed.

The last item to be transported from his TARDIS into the interior of the lab planet is a metallic coffin housing his finest creation. He ordered the machines to stop for a moment. He used his name to open the coffin's door and look through to examine the body. The body inside this coffin is a body not from his home world of Gallifrey. But a body of a people that he would grow to love and protect in his later lives.

"My Warrior of Time," The Other spoke out loud to himself. "My protector for all things uncertain. One day, I shall come back for you. When I do, I would look completely different and you have a very important purpose in the days to come. The weapon that I shall bestow to you is a gift from me to you as my appreciation to who you are. You are everything that I hoped for and there are times I wish you were my child even though you are not of Gallifrey."

The Doctor glanced around the pristine silver color of the metallic armor that his creation is wearing as he continued his monologue, "Even though I have taken you away from your parents back on your home world in your own time when you were just a birth-sprite and replaced you with a temporal clone, you mean so much to me. I have trained you, took care of you, and watch you grow from a child to a man. Just like how I was when my parents watched me from a child to a man during the years before we master the powers of Time Travel. One day in my own end of days, you would stand by my side to bury my lifeless body and carry forth the legacy that I stand for. I know you can't hear me, but I have trained you well to use your inner subconscious to record everything you may hear around your surroundings that when you wake up, you would be ready for everything. Now, my child I am going to place in your coffin the Sword of Oblivion, made from the darkest matter in the universe along with the temporal particles that makes it impervious to wear and tear of time."

The Other then ordered the machine to transport his silver warrior to cell number 3.

Hours, later, the Other planned his next move. After deep contemplation, he planned to return to Gallifrey to confront his fellow time lords. He would be hold on an impromptu trial of his crimes. But, he would use this as final attempt to at least plead with Rassilon and the other Time Lords on what he has to say.

The Other then returned to Gallifrey on board his TARDIS. But this time stripped of all the valuable technologies that are now lie placed in his secret lab planet. He did not change the exterior appearance of the TARDIS upon his return, it's current form as a 4-dimensional hypercube. The 4th-dimensional hypercube represents who he is a man traveling through the 4th dimension. A dimension in his mind is nothing more but a gateway to overcoming limits to reach the fullest potential, which was something the Other never gets appreciation for, esp. to those he desired to help.

The Other landed right in the middle of Rassilon's massive throne room where various members of his personal High Council reside. The throne room of Rassilon is a large rectangular room with both sides of the longest length of the room where Rassilon's subjects sat on a stairs of steps, each step with a podium in front of it. On one side is the main entrance to the room and the other sat Rassilon along with his two closest aids, one on each of side of his golden throne

Upon the Other's surprising arrival, Rassilon and other Time Lords were shocked by this sudden entry.

The Other came out of his TARDIS and told everyone that he is ready to face trial for his crimes.

Rassilon spoke, "Well, brother. You've been reckless as always. You have finally made your return. What made you come back after all the times we tried to capture you, interrogate you, and even try to kill you for your lack of cooperation?"

The Other responded, "My dear Rassilon, it was the ways and the laws that dictates our actions as Time Lords in the Universe. There should be no deed left unpunished. No stone left unturned. And whatever I did, I did it in the name of our people."

"What you did goes against the very laws that you help co-sponsor for our people. You broke each and one of them. All in the name of the our people? You mention about monsters and cosmic phenomenon that may happen our future. But, all you did is bring reckless trouble. For every solution you bring, brings the very problems you swore to solve."

"I may be a reckless Time Lord as one of the founders of the Time Lord society. As it always should be, that even the First ones would make the first mistakes that allow future generations to learn from and be strong from it."

"Yes, Other, the mistakes that you keep repeating. I even know that you are creating a monster that is not of this world and you broke the non-intervention laws where you went out of your way to abduct and manipulate a members of even primitive species to be at the same status as we are."

"I do not have a choice, Rassilon. I saw the future in the Time Vortex and there I saw a fixed point in time where the Time Lords fall due to our lack of pro-activeness in keep up with the changes of time in the universe. I have to bend and even break rules so our children, our children's children will not have to endure what we all have endured. All of you, my fellow Time Lords, look at me. Do you not remember the Curse of Pythia? The very same curse that made our people sterile and unable to produce children."

"What nonsense are you picking up this time, Other?"

"I speaking up a time what would happened and what worse things could come when we stand idle and let the tides of history run over us. I know the Curse of Pythia was brought onto us by a fellow Time Lord not by an enemy from the outside world. But, that which I bring up is an example of what happens when Time Lords do not get involved not only in the internal affairs of the universe, but ours as well. I have made technologies and learn new ways to detect future threats like these to be non-existent, but every point I turned to always falls on deaf ears."

"That's because Other, you are out of line in your thinking. We all have tried all the things you very mentioned, but they do not work for us. Most of the time the things you mention are nothing more than fairy tales like the Nexus Cube and the Pandorica."

"That's because you do not listen to me fully on what I could offer, Rassilon. Since the very moment we all became Time Lords, our society become splintered in multiple factions and fought numerous civil wars that weakens us to the brink of extinction. We became so concern with our self interest in indulging our powers that we forgot the very things that makes us Gallifreyans even before the Great Discovery that makes us Time Lords. I really wish my fellow brethren, Omega would be here to see this and be ashamed on what we become. We became weak during the First War in Heaven and I do know that if we are not prepared, a Second one and even the Third one would come to pass and we'll all perish."

The Doctor looked around his fellow Time Lords and make his plea, "As of right now, I come to you now as plea to end our internal disputes and work together as united Gallifrey and return home all our fellow renegade Time Lords factions that left us due to our tiresome and tyrant ways, esp. the atrocities that you have committed, Rassilon, all in the name of Power and Control."

"You don't understand the meaning of order do you, Other? All your talk is nothing more than a boy crying bad wolf and that bad wolf is you bringing the very horrors that we should never have faced, have you kept your mouth shut. I knew from the very beginning since you came to my life, that I should have locked you up and throw you into very same black hole where Omega lies dead. So, we should never faced all the castraphoes you just mentioned."

"But you know that without me Rassilon, everything that I have helped to create, like the TARDIS, the Eye of Harmony, the first laws of time travel, and the non-intervention protocol would never be where it is at now if I was not there. You and I even established the 12-regeneration limit so no Time Lord would be more power than the other. But, all you did is used these things to your own vices so you have control over our people. And that's why for the last time, to all of you my fellow Gallifreyans, listen to me for I am very well be the key to our salvation and salvation of the entire universe."

"But, it's these rules and what we helped to create serve as a check and balance on the various factions in our society. You must remember, my dear Other, that during our younger days as a rising civilization we were brash, reckless, and a bit uncivilized that many of our people create borders and boundaries separating them and us, esp. the Faction Paradox."

The Other pause for a moment and allow Rassilon to continue further his explanation of his past actions.

"You may be correct that I have used these things for power and control, but imagine what would happened if we allow these renegade factions have their way and disrupt the fabric of space and time. I used whatever anything in my disposal to bring things in back in order as it should be."

"I know, but, you went too far and whatever you have bring upon us allows us to wither away into degradations of our former selves."

"You know nothing Other, you may spoke of rules that I helped enforce. But you keep breaking them, especially interfering the timelines of various species and abduct certain individuals to be used in them your experiments and sacrifice them along with billions of our fellow time lords for all in the name of our salvation? You're nothing more than a Time Monster."

"Sacrifices have to be made to save our race. Yes, I did the break the rules of our society. But there are always exceptions to those rules in the times of great crisis. Yes, I did abduct people from our own and those outside of Gallifrey. But, all of them, were nobodies, insignificants with no place to go and no place to find meaning. I gave them that meaning, knowing that those I picked were gifted individuals outcasted from their families long ago. I picked certain individuals who will not become fixed in points in time and space. I did everything in my power to conduct experiments to ensure that the next generation of Time Lords will not repeat the mistakes we made and amend the damages that was brought onto us. Please Rassilon you must listen."

Rassilon, thinking of the word sacrifice. A painful word when he remembered the day his own godson was outcasted from the Time lord society having to live on the outskirts on the snowy plains on Gallifrey. Rassilon did those things not because he was afraid he may looked a shame for his beloved godson, but did so to protect him for the persecution of other Time Lords seeking power from him.

"Sacrifice, Other. You speak of sacrifice. I sacrifice much too dearly to ensure Gallifrey would last forever. But, I would not forget the sacrifice you did to my own weak and ashamed God-son. The child of one my greatest allies, the Time Lady Io. I remember the day he was taken into your custody and how you manipulate him to become something his own physiology could not handle. I would not forget his tears, calling out for me, screaming for his godfather to care for him and the fact that you butchered him in order to save him. How dare you speak of sacrifice, Other? How dare you speak of the blood soak hands you made even on the children of other fellow Time lords, esp. during days of the Curse of Pythia."

"I did not butchered your godson, Rassilon. I was trying to help him to make him strong and mighty as you are Rassilon. I was trying to find a cure for the various plagues and diseases that fell upon us during our early wars as a rising Temporal Empire and the first War in Heaven that brought so many of young ones to perish. It's that your son was not strong enough to use the antidote I have concocted to cure the various diseases that are still plaguing us to this day, including Curse of Pythia. But, even then I was too reckless to understand that life must follow its way, everything must end, and there are times such small things can never be fixed, esp. on the scale of the whole universe."

"Such a small thing like those innocent children. The children of the thousand Time Lord families that are not going to seen again. You spoke as if these are not important as the universe itself. How could you say such things? These children are the center of our universe with futures just as bright as ours and for that very reason, Other, your murderous actions must end now! Enough talk, time to die!"

Rassilon in all his might, pull out his De-mat Gauntlet to scatter the atoms of the Other. The Other, in all of his cleverness, pulled out his sonic screwdriver just in time and fired right back at the Gauntlet, rendering it useless. It was after all, the Other who designed the De-mat Gauntlet for Rassilon and he knows how to turn off its functions.

"You're so clever, my dear Other. Now, it's time for you for your final awakening. Guards, seize him."

Members of Rassilon's High Guard appeared out of the shadows and ran after the Doctor with their laser rifles, armed with bayonets.

The Other, used his sonic screwdriver and activate the TARDIS's shield systems, creating a invisible force field around him and his TARDIS. The Guards tried getting close to him, but were immediately rebounded away by the force field. The Other quickly enter his TARDIS, closed the door behind him and pulled some levers to de-materialize the TARDIS.

Rassilon, completely flustered with the Other's ingenuity, pulled out his power staff and disrupt the internal circuits of the TARDIS's control panel. Explosions lit up around the interior of the console room, but the Other quickly pulled the emergency de-materialization lever and disappeared.

"Other! Guards, my fellow Time lords, we must find him. He must not escaped this time."

The TARDIS's internal circuitry and console was badly damaged. The Other was trying to control the TARDIS within the Time Vortex. But due to the heavy damaged received from Rassilon's power staff, the TARDIS made a quick re-materialization outside the Capitol Dome City. The Gallifreyan guards armed their Laser cannons and time missile and fired at the TARDIS.

TARDIS was able to dodge barrage of projectiles, but the damage took its toll on the TARDIS, forcing the TARDIS to make an emergency landing. The TARDIS flew across the red, fiery skies of Gallifrey and crashed 500 kilometers away at the Lungbarrow estate.

The TARDIS went smack right into the castle that housed the Lungbarrow family. The Lungbarrows were in complete shocked on what had transpired and ordered their servants to investigate the crash. Inside the crashed TARDIS, the Other was badly injured. A piece of scrap metal penetrated into his flesh. It went very deep into one of its vital parts, rending his regenerative abilities useless at the moment. The Other, as he is bleeding from his wound, quickly used his wits to escape the crashed TARDIS and find a place to hide. He looked around his surroundings and found himself to be in the garden area of the Lungbarrow family. He recognized the design the estate, knowing that it belong to the Lungbarrow family.

He heard the servants approaching to his TARDIS. The Other pulled out his sonic screwdriver and activate the invisibility shields to make the TARDIS invisible. But, his sonic screwdriver was malfunctioning and so the TARDIS was not able to be unseen. During his early days, he heard about the Lungbarrow family many times before during his years as a Founder of the Time Lord society, but never get the chance to meet them in person. But now, the chances of a warm introduction between himself and this family is shattered that the Other, knowing his end was coming, he must find the Looms in the Lungbarrow estate. He struggled, limping from corner to corner in the hallways of the Lungbarrow estate. He must continued further, he must find the looms.

He found a secret passageway where he fell straight into the Looms. The Looms were located in the basement of the Lungbarrow estate. The Looms are these living machine-like tendrils hanging from the ceiling. Below of which, lies a stream of water with all the building blocks of life to create new offspring for the Time Lords.

The Other, as he walked into the Looms, use much of his strength to pull out the scrap metal inside his flesh. With a gigantic yank, the yellowish energy that allows the Time Lord to regenerate poured out of him and into the water. The Other, knowing he is going to regenerate, channeled his telepathic thoughts to the Looms telling them to change his constitution. The Looms responded back with a trilling sound and white glow, agreeing to his wishes.

The Other, grabbed onto each of the Loom tendrils and focus all his mental concentration to be reborn. In his final moments, he remembered the early days as a young Gallifreyan with his parents learning the tricks of magic and superstition. Then, remembered as a young man flying across the mountains of Gallifrey on his father's makeshift glider. He, then remembered, his days as founder of the Time Lord Society with the recent discovery of a power source that allows Gallifreyans to become masters of space and time. He even remembered the struggles of his darker days, his achievements, his failures to be a great Time Lord that he must do everything now to ensure that the visions of the dark future shall not pass.

Instead of regenerating into a new body, The Other used the glowing, yellowish regenerating energy to encompassing every inch of his body and used this energy to disappeared into the looms and remain there for millions of years to come.

Rassilon, along his fellow Time Lords and the Rassilon's High Guard, came to the House of Lungbarrow to investigate the whereabouts of the Other. The only thing found was the TARDIS. However, inside that TARDIS, there remains a dead, lifeless body inside the TARDIS. The Other pulled out his last and final trick.

Instead of making the TARDIS invisible, he used his sonic screwdriver to transfer a backup of his consciousness into the TARDIS and instruct the TARDIS to create a re-materialized dead, clone body of himself. In so doing, this convinced everyone that Other is finally dead. Rassilon and his group carried back the dead corpse to burn on a funeral pyre and ordered the TARDIS mechanics to dismantle his TARDIS and find anything that may be of use in creating future TARDISES. Later on, much to his disappointment, Rassilon would then finally learn that much of the reported experiments, contraptions, and blueprints the Other has created were gone along with the planetary coordinates where the Other hid these inventions.

Back in the Looms, the Other waited for millions of years until he's ready to be finally reborn.

So, he will be there to protect Gallifrey and the entire universe from the dark future.

Millions of years later, at the House of Lungbarrow, the Looms finally restored the Other into a form of a child. That child would have no memory of his past life as a way to start a new life clean. In his new body, the child later walked out into the blinding light where he was welcomed by his new foster parents. The parents saw the child and as a tradition in every Time Lord family, they would ask the child who would he want to be when he grows up. That child would then utter the words that would forever determine the fate of himself, his people, and the entire universe.

The words that the child uttered was, "I promise to be a great healer to the people, to forever end suffering, to be a guiding light to those who lived in darkness, to prevent death of everyone wherever I go, there shall be no fighting for those I know. I shall be a doctor."


	5. Chapter 5: The 8th Journey

**Chapter 5 - The 8th Journey**

Meanwhile in the present, the 11th Doctor, screamed in his meditative sleep. He was yelling in pain of his former life being torn asunder in the looms in order to be reborn again.

Clara, unlocked the door and rushed to the Doctor. "Doctor, are you okay? You look like a mess."

"Clara spare me the details and get me out of this to room. I feel stuffed."

Clara and Doctor went outside of the room and took some time to relax at the swimming pool.

"So, Doctor, what did you find out during your meditative sleep?" asked Clara as she sat down the edge of the pool with her legs dibby-dabbling in the water.

"A lot of things, Clara. Things I that I have forgotten a way long time ago. Way before I was born."

"Really, like what?"

"Well, I don't know...something that does not make any sense. Things that makes me wonder who I am. Why I did the things I did."

"Were you born during the days of Rassilon and the founding the Time Lord society?"

"Well...I think that's what happened or probably did not happen and...wait what? What did you say?'

"Oh never mind, Doctor. It's probably a slip of the tongue."

"No, Clara, it's okay. What did you say?"

"Were you born during the days of Rassilon? You know the founder of the Time lords along with Omega and The Other?"

"How did you find out that? Were you born there in your prior lives?"

"No, silly. I was busy bustling through the library reading on books about early Time Lord History and thought well...yes, I did lived back on Gallifrey as a Time Lady, but only the time I was there on Gallifrey was when I first saw your face. Also, in the meantime, I was like well...I should be prepared in case you started asking questions about did you know this and did you know that. Uh...Doctor are you okay?

The Doctor, paused with a shortness of breath, all of sudden started to feel dizzy. The memories of his prior lives are coming back to him like waves of heaviness.

"Oh no...the memories they're...coming back...again," said the Doctor as he fell straight into the pool as his mind wanders off again to the memories of his distant past.

Clara screamed and swam to the Doctor and pulled him out of the pool to give him CPR.

Those several minutes of reviving the Doctor would the next hundreds of years later as the Doctor goes back onto his eighth journey.

* * *

The Doctor now in his 8th incarnation traveling through time and space again. He laid rested on his bed, dreaming about his first days of going to the Time Academy.

"Now, son, remember what you said to us when you were came out of the loom," said the Doctor's father as the father dropped him off at the Time Academy.

"Yes, father. I will. I am going to miss you mother."

"Don't worry, my dear, I will be watching you every step of the way. Your father and I would visit you from time to time."

"Yes, mother. I will not let you down." The Doctor made his final hug to his parents as he walks off to the Time Academy.

"Hey, you...we're going to be late. C'mon."

"Don't worry, I'll be right there with you, goodbye mother. Goodbye Father.

The Doctor an up two two students, a young boy and a young girl.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"The name is Koschei and here is my friend Ushas."

"Don't' call me by that name, Koschei, the name I would like to be called is the Rani" replied the Rani.

"Sure, Rani. Then, I'll be called the Master since one day I would like to be the master of everything."

The Doctor immediately woke from that dream, remembering the good times he had with the Rani and the Master before they broke off into their renegade ways. Ironically, the Doctor is a renegade himself, but a good renegade nonetheless. He really missed the good days when they were young and innocent. He did not like seeing good friends turned bad, but he had no choice on what he had to do to stop them and move on and do what does best, run, explore, and saving the universe time and time again.

The Doctor finally stood up and went to his personal grooming quarters and look at his face in the mirror. This time, it's the new hair that's doing the trick for him. Gone with his long golden hair and Victorian clothing and say hello to short black hair and black leather jacket. He would sure do missed his old look, but sometimes change is good and this time is a good time for a change.

The Doctor returned to the TARDIS console and pressed the coordinates for Barcelona, a tropical vacation resort-planet.

"Now, my girl. It's time that you and I take a vacation. That fight back right there with the Cybermen really drains us, don't you think?"

The Doctor waited for a response from the TARDIS and the only thing he got was the TARDIS's cylindrical crystals not moving.

"Great, how typical? Whom am I kidding? Expecting a verbal response from the TARDIS and I got in return is for me hit the console with my fist." The Doctor formed his right hand into the face and hammered on the control panel to see it moving.

"Ahh there you go. Despite all the minor nuisances I have with you girl, I all got to say is that you are one of the finest ships to traverse the vortex." The Doctor finished making the last adjustments and set the gear to slow, so he could relax and get dress for his relaxing vacation on Barcelona.

"Ok, girl, I'll put you on slow gear, so take your time traveling through the Vortex. Let me know when we have arrived. Now time for me to change my clothes, get my vacation gear and go."

The Doctor starts to hum some Gallifreyan folk song as he walked his way to his personal quarters to change his outfit to something more fun. Before he landed step outside of the hallway, the cloister bell rang and the TARDIS begins to shook.

"Oooph, now what's happening again?" The Doctor ran back to his console. He lit up the screen on top of the ceiling. The message is pinpointed to be coming from Gallifrey.

"A message of Gallifrey, what now? This better be good otherwise I'll be out of Jelly babies for nourishment."

"Doctor!" A screen appeared showing a familiar female face with blond hair.

"Romana! Oh my greatness, it's you! Romana! Off all the times we have done some much together, what do I owe you this call?"

"It's Lord President right now, Doctor and we need you back on Gallifrey right away."

"Lord President, wow. It's been awhile since I heard of you being the Lord President of Gallifrey. But, any case, what's going on?"

"There is no time to explain. You need to get back to Gallifrey, right now."

"Okay, I will. But I rather arrive prepared, so if anything, by a word or a even single word to summarize this whole affair...what is it?"

"Daleks," Romana's last words before the ceiling screen went blank.

"Daleks?! Great, just great. The last thing on my mind before my break is Daleks," the Doctor to himself as he pressed the coordinates for Gallifrey.

"Hopefully, this won't be a biggie since I have beaten the Daleks many times in a row. Let's hope that this would be a simple one."


	6. Chapter 6: The War Council

**Chapter 6 - The War Council**

Back on Gallifrey, members of the Lord President's cabinet along with commanders, generals, and very important members of the Time Lord society convene in a very important meeting, in the Lord President's council room: the War Council.

The Doctor re-materialized his TARDIS at the front entrance to the council room. The Doctor stepped out and saw a row of several TARDISes, some he had not seen before and some quite familiar.

"Are you the Doctor?" asked a Gallifreyan guardsman, wearing the traditional tight-fitting Gallifreyan red and gold uniform.

"Yes, I am," replied the Doctor

"Come this way, you have an important meeting to attend to."

"And that is what I am looking for."

The Gallifreyan guardsman escorted the Doctor into the Lord President's council room. Upon arriving, the Doctor is amazed by the huge gathering of nobles, scientists, engineers, soldiers, and important members of the High Council.

"Oh yes, good to see you Doctor. It's a good thing that you can join us," said Chancellor Cassius. The Chancellor stood up and walked over to the Doctor. The Chancellor escorted the Doctor to his seat before returning to his. The Doctor is amazed by the design of Cassius's regal outfit, the red robes and garment covering from his neck to his feet and the two-bat shaped like apparatus worn on top of the shoulders, connected to a cap on his head.

"Welcome to the War Council, have a seat my Lord Doctor, we have pressing matters to discuss."

"Thank you, I presume you are...?"

"Chancellor Cassius."

The Doctor looked around the room and saw some familiar faces. The Hermit, his great mentor during his childhood telling him stories of long ago. The great Commander Maxil, the guardsman who shot the Doctor in his fifth incarnation and bears uncanny resemblance to the Doctor's 6th incarnation. The Doctor looks closely at Maxil's rank insignia on the right side of his uniform, noticing now that the commander is know a General. The Doctor thought to himself that he better not messed with him any further otherwise it would be two laser stun bolts on his chest like the last time during the incident with the arc of infinity.

As the Doctor looked around the room, he saw a short time lady who appears to be from mechanic shop in repairing and creating TARDISes. This lady looks very familiar, but can't seem to tie a name to a face. However, caught off within his eye, the Doctor spotted the Rani.

Wait a minute what is she doing here? The Doctor thought in shocked on what on Gallifrey is a renegade Time Lord doing here. The Rani was not the only renegade Time Lord present, since he too is a renegade himself, but a renegade for peace. The Doctor sighed and thought to himself that hopefully, this is not as worse as it seems.

"Where is Lord President Romana, then? I was requested by her to attend this meeting in hopes of knowing what's going on with the Daleks?" asked the Doctor.

"The reason for this meeting is that we had an incident back on Eta Prime. The Lord President Romana was on a peace mission to the natives of Eta Prime. We all know the inhabitants of Eta Prime wish us no harm and would like ally themselves with us. However, during her stay, the Daleks attacked, led by the nefarious Davros, the very individual that you were assigned to assassinate, but in failed in doing so. Now, General Maxil would continue the rest of the briefing," replied Cassius as he signaled General Maxil to continue on the briefing.

"Thank you Chancellor. Eta Prime was attacked by Davros and a short battalion of his Dalek forces. We have sustained moderate casualties during the assault but with the combined force of the local population on Eta Prime and members of Romana's Elite Guard, we were able to repel the Dalek attack. As of right now, we have Davros under custody on Eta Prime. He was subjected to interrogation and has revealed some vital information we could use to eliminate the Dalek menace forever. Few hours ago, he is within his chamber on Eta Prime to be executed," said General Maxil.

"Wait a minute, you can just execute Davros just like that!" exclaimed the Doctor

"Why should we not, Lord Doctor? Since you failed on your assassination mission, we have take matters in our hands in taking care of our enemies when the moment arises," said one of the members of the Lord President's council.

"I have fought against the Daleks many times before and believe me they are not a force to be underestimated. Many attacks made against the Daleks esp. those accompanying Davros have a 1 in a trillion chance of defeating such an encounter, let alone being able to capture the very leader himself. How do we know if the Davros you captured is the real Davros? The Daleks are known to capture corpses and convert them to any form they wish," the Doctor explains, but almost everyone in the council room looked at each other in bewilderment on what they were hearing. They are at the moment of true victory against the Daleks and ending them once and for all.

"Before you arrive on Eta Prime, the Eta scientists have taken blood samples to confirm that the Davros in custody is the real actual Davros. I have examined the evidence myself along with a sample of the Davros blood, and compare it with an archive of the Kaled people's. From this second examination, I can say with great confidence that we have the real Davros," explained the Rani as she stood up from her seat to explain her report.

"Really, Rani...since when is the last time, you decided to come here to assist us in this special time in need? I know you better than most. You would always go on your very ways to do as you please, experimenting on various innocent species for your works to gain power above all others. You rather fight for yourself rather than come in time of need to help our fellow people. You are nothing more than a renegade. I am quite surprised that you are here. Maybe you are a Dalek spy, waiting to unleash the Dalek's Armageddon upon us. This so-called info about the Daleks is nothing but false information!"

"I am not a Dalek spy!" yelled Rani.

"Enough! Both of you! I know you two may have bad blood in the past. But, this is not the time for petty scrabbles. I brought Rani here to help us with our efforts. In exchange, we'll pardon not only their crimes, but allow them a place in Gallifreyan society where we can collaborate in strengthening our forces against would-be-assailants. I appreciate your concerns for this matter, but don't forget you are a renegade yourself. While you are away, Doctor, we have received strange reports of unexpected activity across our various outposts throughout different points in space and time. Activity ranging from minor skirmishes, raids, resource mining activities, all of which not only conducted by Daleks, but also Cybermen, Sontarans, Autons, and various enemies we cannot disclose at this time. With these reports, we believe there's a weakening our defenses and realized that we need all the help we can get to solidify our presence in the Universe. By the time we captured Davros, reports of these activities wane and we believe that Davros is the source of all these anomalies. Based on the information gathered by the interrogation, we truly believe the Dalek Empire is in alliance with these mentioned forces to overthrow us. That's why we requested Rani's assistance to help us," explained Cassius.

"Okay, that I believe...but what I don't believe is that Davros would be encouraging enough to ally himself with the Cybermen, the Sontarans, and other various species to defeat us. It does not make sense. The Daleks would rather be the master race of the universe than ally with such lowly primitives," the Doctor explained as he sat down in his seat and bring out a bag of jelly babies to munch on.

"I agree with the Doctor," the Hermit concurred as he stood up from his seat. It's been awhile since the Doctor last saw the Hermit who was living in Tibet in his new incarnation as a young Tibetan man by the name of Toji. However, this time the Hermit is in his new body, much older, with greyer hair and a long beard.

"It's been a long time we had seen each other Doctor and knowing who you are and how much experience you have in your travels. I believe you have more authority on this matter and it should be wise, Chancellor Cassius, that we should all listen him. He is my protégé after all and I have taught him very well to use critical reasoning."

"Yes, Hermit, you may sit down. Ahem...you're may be correct, Doctor...but that's not the case here at the moment. I appreciate the kind words that you have provided, Doctor but times have changed and who knows what may developed in the past cycles. I really wish Lord President Romana is here to bring sense to you since you two have been traveling together for such a long time," Cassius sighed, but he soon received word from a Gallifreyan guardsman that a message is coming.

"Chancellor Cassius, we are receiving a message from Eta Prime. It's the Lord President herself."

"Bring it on screen."

Everyone in the war council room turned their attention to a big rectangular screen held on a wall, located on top of the entrance to the council room.

The lights in the council room turned dark and the screen flicker a few times before a familiar face went online.

"My fellow Time Lords, this is Lord President Romana. As of right now, I am located inside the execution chamber where we have Davros inside the Iso-tube behind me." The camera at Romana's current location turned to focus on Davros' face.

"With the assistance of the Etas' interrogation techniques in extracting much data from the Davros we may have the means to finish the Daleks off once and for all."

"This is good news, Lord President Romana. We can't wait for the information when you arrive back," responded Cassius.

"As Lord President of Gallifrey, I motion to a vote to receive approval of the assembled war council to condemn Davros to death," said Romana as the camera turns its focus back on the upper part of Romana's frame.

"Well...wait a minute," yelled the Doctor. "I reject that motion. My Lord President, should it be wise that we bring Davros to stand trial here at Gallifrey and be sentence in the court of Gallifrey law?"

"Doctor, would you please stand down?" Cassius stood in anger on the Doctor's lack of procedural etiquette on how meetings are run.

"It's okay, Lord Cassius, let him speak. My dear Doctor, it's been awhile. My apologies for not attending this meeting in person. But, as of this time, Davros has committed an act of war against the Etas and in Eta's allegiance to the Time Words, an act of war against everything that Gallifrey stand for. This is a military tribunal Doctor, the only court of law would be the Gallifreyan's military code," as Romana mentions these words almost everyone in the council nodded in agreement that Davros, the supreme leader of the Daleks must be exterminated.

The Doctor, looking at everyone disgust, stood up and in protest, exclaimed, "But, Romana, you can't do that. You do not know if this whole could be a ruse for a much bigger surprise attack. Based on my experience with the Daleks, the Daleks know nothing of defeat, only victory. They would use every trick in the book to lure their enemies into a trap. I have been to Eta Prime many times. I know how little military strength that the Etas have against would-be invaders, let alone against the Daleks. I ask all of you, if the Daleks are that strong and that cunning, how is it that a small contingent of the Daleks esp. a contingent accompanying Davros can be easily defeated?"

"He's right, my Lord President," a short stature girl stood up amongst a crowd of other Time Lords and military Generals.

The Doctor turned his attention around and finally glanced at the same girl he saw earlier as he entered the council room. The Doctor examined the young lady's clothing. It looks pretty familiar like something he had seen before, a brown-reddish medieval shirt on top of a black skirt. Across her waist, is a belt with a rounded circle in the middle with an upside down "Y" on top of it. The Doctor begins to faintly remember and feels that she may have known this woman before. Before the Doctor started to remember fully, Rani interrupted in great haste.

"And who are you to speak, young girl? I can tell by the clothing you wear that you are nothing more than a mere engineer of the worker caste, tinkering away at faulty old TARDISes. Can you see that we are this close to end the Dalek menace forever? The Daleks are like a giant serpent. By taking off the head, the serpent's body becomes futile."

"I am not a young girl, Rani. I am Time Lady much as you are, but loyal to the end while you are a renegade. How do we know that we should trust you after all the things you have done in the past? Yes, I may have spent most of my time working at the repair shop repairing and building old and new TARDISes. But, I did spent most of time trying to help with the Gallifreyan Guard to become capable fighters in time of need," refuted back the young Time Lady.

"How dare you speak of me?" Rani walks up to Lady Oslin to slap her, but is immediately stopped by Romana.

"Both of you stand down. I appreciate both of your enthusiasm for aiding us in this time of need. My apologies everyone, it appears that my close and trustworthy aide, Lady Oslin has much to say. I would like extend a warm thank you and recognition to Lady Oslin here for providing tactical insight in helping our Gallifreyan Special Forces in thwarting off the Dalek attack at Eta Prime. But, as Rani said we are this close in stopping the Daleks at its source. Lady Oslin, what makes you think that we should not do otherwise?"

"Because I totally believe in what the Doctor is saying. Doctor, forgive me for not knowing you that well, but I just had this gut feeling that you could be right all along and we all might walking into a trap."

"I appreciate your kind words, Lady Oslin, but you are no military General. I appreciate your contributions to the advancement of the Gallifreyan military, however on behalf of all the military commanders and generals in this room, we simply can't rely simply on just feelings to win a war even at the moment like this. We need intelligence, we need logistics, we need firepower, we need every man, woman, and child together to become strong force to win over this Dalek menace. How dare you stand up for this renegade Time Lord who knows nothing about military protocol nor is a ranking member of our Gallifreyan fighting force," said General Maxil as he stood up and look around to gather support for his argument.

"How dare you say that, General Maxil? I have been undergoing military training like everyone else in my spare time. I have eaten the same food, slept in the same bunkers, held guard posts in different parts of Gallifrey and beyond. I should deserve as every respect as anyone else. One of the things I have learned about war and combat that whenever you feel something is wrong, it is wrong. I do appreciate the need for intelligence, but what the Doctor provided is intelligence and he could be right. Besides, I am one of Lord President Romana's closest aides. I have same amount as clout as you do!"

Oslin's last sentence made General Maxil very angry. So angry that Maxil quickly walked over to Lady Oslin with his left arm holding his red colored Gallifreyan military guard hat and his right hand in an upward position to swing at Oslin's face.

"You little woman! You should know your place in society?" said General Maxil.

Noticing the escalation of this affair, the Doctor ran over and stepped right in between Oslin and Maxil in order to keep the peace between his two Gallifreyan brethren.

"Lady Oslin, General Maxil, both of you! It's okay. There's no need to argue over my position on that matter. If it appears that we are in a state of war after all, then the Lord President has every right to use the Time Lord's military code to conduct war and hold tribunals to carry out a proper sentence for our prisoners. I know this is something that I do not want, however Romana is the Lord President after all and I too am a renegade, so I don't have much a say on this matter. Lord President Romana, you may re-proceed with your motion," said the Doctor as he conceded his argument and sat down back to his seat.

Everyone else who argued also sat down with some like Rani and Maxil in relief that everything is going to plan to ensure Gallifrey's safety. But, other's like Lady Oslin and the Hermit who also sat down only met with defeat and sighed.

"_Do not worry too much, Lady _Oslin._ It's not the end of time for us. We have a put a good fight in this debate, but the situation has changed. Every different situation requires different means to carry out,"_ comforted the Hermit, who put his two fore fingers over his left tempo to telepathically communicate his message to Lady Oslin.

_"Thanks for the kind words Hermit. Let's hope this time, it will not be the end of us_," Lady Oslin responded back in the same telepathic fashion.

"Thank you for your understanding. Without further ado, with the authority of everyone at this meeting, I motion the execution of Davros, supreme leader of the Daleks."

"I second that motion," said General Maxil.

"All in favor, say aye," Lord President Romana carry out the procedures.

"Aye," the entire room said aye in unison, except one Time Lord.

"All opposed, say nay."

No response was the result.

"Abstention."

The Doctor is the only one that abstains by simply raising his right hand with his left covering his eyes in disgust.

"Okay, the ayes have it. Davros, do you have any last words before we end your life?" asked Romana as he turned around to look at the supreme leader of the Daleks, sitting alone inside his Iso-tube awaiting his end.

"I don't have much to say, my Lord President Romana. But, you are always quite naive. Your appetite for formality and rules always bemuse me on how everything is transpiring in front of your eyes. You Time Lords are always so powerful in everything you do, but what I did in coming here is to test your complacency with the changes of the times. It's like that great saying mentioned in war, only the most adaptable to time thrives and those that thrives, will continue to become better. But, the question is, who is the better one, now? Ha ha ha..."

"I have enough of your petty charades. Lord General Ithan, activate the execution mode."

"Yes, my Lord President," replied Lord General Ithan, a native Etan, who pressed a few keys on the control to activate the execution settings for Davros's Iso-tube. Gas and electricity enter the Iso-tube, suffocating and electrocuting Davros at the same time. On the screen, everyone in the council room watched as the gases covers the entire room and see bolts of lightning streaming across the Davros's last location as screams of agony fling out.

Lord General Ithan receives new orders to increase the settings to high to ensure that Davros, lord of the Daleks is confirmed dead. As Davros, screamed more loudly in screeching pain. Explosions of fire and electronics burst in the room. When the screaming finally stops, Lord General Ithan turned off the execution mode and the gases that were filling up the room faded. Left over are pieces of Davros's self-operated chair lying across the floor with remains of Davros' flesh and blood.

Everyone back in the Council room watched with disgust at the sight of such a calamity of the Time Lords' greatest foes. However, it brought cheers of joy to Rani and the military branch of Gallifreyan society as finally the greatest foe in the universe is dead.

"My fellow Time Lords, we now have final confirmation that Davros is dead. I shall begin my immediate departure to lay down the groundwork to finish off the Dalek menace. I have the entire information here in this data crystal on the whereabouts of the entire Dalek strongholds. With this, we can finally bring an end to the Daleks," said Romana.

Then, the screen went black static and explosions heard in the background. Screams of personnel are heard left and right.

"What's happening? Why are we not getting back the feed? Where's Lord President Romana" shouted Chancellor Cassius

Just then, the screen came back on and this time it's not showing where Lord President Romana is currently located. This time it's a familiar, but sinister face appeared.

"You think, you have really killed me, my fellow Time Lords? You are so easily deceived. I am right here all along, on board my command ship watching the recent chain of events on my screen as I laugh at the stupidity of your intellect. You see, you should've listen to the Doctor and his fellow pet, Lady Oslin to know that the Davros you have killed is a false one. I laughed on how stupid your Rani and those Eta scientists are in believing this complete ruse. I have implanted a special, chameleon Dalek on board in one of my scout ships and lay a trap for you all. This special Dalek is of my design that it can take form in any shape and size. I designed one to take a form of me and attached it to bottom of half of a Dalek, cybernetic body for mobility. As of right now, the Dalek Fleet is already arriving at your home world and many of your outposts at this very moment. For many centuries, I waited and waited till the very day I should unleashed the true power of the Daleks and take our place amongst the cosmos as the true Masters of Space and Time. Dalek Emperor, initiate the attack," Davros face disappeared from screen as Lord President Romana appeared on screen, asking for immediate assistance.

"This is Lord President Romana. We have been tricked all along *cough *cough. We're being surrounded by Daleks left and right and getting heavy casualties. Someone please send someone rescue us."

The screen finally went dark and explosions lit up the council room. A hole broke through the wall as a small force of at least three Daleks, marching through.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

* * *

***Author's note*: In case you were wondering, yes, Lady Oslin, is our beloved Echo-Clara Oswin Oswald when the original Clara Oswald jumped into the Doctor's time stream during the Trenzalore episode and created an echo of herself to become a Gallifreyan/Time Lady when the 1****st**** Doctor fled Gallifrey on his TARDIS.**

**I would like to extend my appreciation and thanks to all the readers and the marvelous reviews for the past few days. Such reviews help encourage me to keep writing not only this fanfic, but others I have planned in the near future. So, keep your eyes out for the next chapter of "Memories of an Unveiling Time Lord!" See what memories are unveiled next!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Time War Begins

**Chapter 7 - The Time War Begins**

* * *

The side of the wall exploded as a squad of three Daleks came through, shooting everyone at sight. The Gallifreyan Security guards fire their laser pistols at the incoming Daleks, but to no avail as Daleks shields were impervious to Time Lord laser weaponry.

The Daleks fire back at the Gallifreyan security guards and with one hit of the Dalek's laser beam, the Gallifreyan guards died instantly as an x-ray-like glow appear through the guards' clothing.

The Doctor ordered everyone to get out of the room as he grabs the edge of a table, flip it over to act as cover to absorb incoming fire.

"General Maxil, Rani get everyone out of the room right now!" ordered the Doctor.

"Everyone out of the room now," shouted General Maxil.

As everyone immediately runs out of the war council, the Doctor hides behind the flipped metal, ceramic table for protection.

The Doctor changed his settings on his sonic screwdriver to scan mode. Using the table as cover, the Doctor lifted his right hand over the flipped table and used his sonic screwdriver to do sonic-scan reading on the Daleks. After a few seconds of humming of the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor lets go of the button of the sonic screwdriver, brought it in front of him to read that these are regular Dalek foot soldiers as they continue to blast its way in the war council.

Lady Oslin and the Hermit ran by to the Doctor's side to protect him.

"Hi," said Lady Oslin.

"Hi, so you're lady Oslin, I presume?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, I am and you're the Doctor," said Lady Oslin as the Hermit came right behind her.

"Correct," was the Doctor's response.

"Hello Doctor, it's been a long time," said the Hermit

"I know...we got a lot of catching up to do, but first we need to come up with a plan to take out those Daleks," said the Doctor.

As the Daleks move in a triangular position with the Dalek squad leader at the point, Clara pulls out a foldable device in her hand.

"Oslin, what is that you are holding?" asked the Doctor, amazed at the amazing foldable technology in hands of this young looking Gallifreyan lady.

"Watch and learn, Doctor," Oslin responded as she move parts of the foldable device in its final position. Clara kneel up just a little bit above the edge of the flipped table to look at the incoming Daleks.

The Daleks fire at Lady Oslin, but Oslin duck down. Oslin remembering where they Daleks were standing, she lift her device up and fire three rounds of a temporal, electromagnetic pulse, each of the three Daleks.

Daleks freeze in place once they get hit by Oslin's weapon. The Doctor, Clara, and Hermit fully stand up and see the Daleks not moving.

"Oslin, tell me what you just did?" ask the Doctor.

"That my Doctor, are blasts from my temporal stasis pulse pistol. Its still in its experimental stages, but it's still quite effective in keeping an enemy in its place for a good 10 minutes," explain Oslin.

"Right, this will give us enough time to open up the head portions of these Daleks to access their data core and possibly turn these into living time bombs against their own," replied Doctor.

The Doctor, Oslin, and the Hermit quickly ran to each of the three Daleks. The Doctor and the Hermit use their sonic screwdrivers to unlock the bolts on each of the three Dalek's head to open and reveal the data core. The data core is a tiny spherical-shape device on top of a cylindrical pedestal, which contains the memories and information of each Dalek.

"Okay, Doctor, I got this Dalek to open up its data core. I'll open the next one," said the Hermit as run to the next one to open up the cover, containing the data core.

After having all the data cores of the three Daleks exposed, the Doctor did one quick swoop with his sonic screwdriver on each of the Dalek's data core.

With one quick swoop of each data core, the Doctor immediately adjusted his sonic screwdriver to perform adjustments on the calibrations of the Daleks' motor skills and self-destruct mechanism.

"Doctor, please hurry up we don't have much time, I hear more Daleks coming through," shouted Clara.

"Don't worry Oslin, give me a minute here. Does your gun have any more juice left to disable any more Daleks?" asked the Doctor.

"As I said before Doctor, my weapon is only experimental. It only has enough to disable these three Daleks."

"What? Then what kind of weapon is that if it can only fire three shots!"

"Doctor, it's only experimental! Trial stages! It's not meant to be a truly combat-ready weapon! It's just to test it out, see if it works, then bring back to the lab and patch it up!"

"What good is that then when we are already in the middle of war?!" replied the Doctor as Lady Oslin gave him a funny look.

"Oh never mind. Forget what I said. Okay that's it, that's it. Ah ha, got it. Almost done with the calibrations, setting these things to self-destruct and fly away!" replied the Doctor.

After adjusting one of the three Dalek's calibrations, the Doctor quickly applied the same calibrations on the rest of the two other Daleks. Just then, two more Daleks start coming in, screaming EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!

The temporal stasis effect begins to fade off on each Dalek as two more additional Daleks are coming through the blasted hole in the wall.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! What the?!" shouted one of the Daleks as their motors went into reverse, driving the three modified Daleks backwards into the incoming Daleks.

"Everyone get behind the table, quick!" shouted as the Doctor as sound of the explosion rip through the war council room.

The shockwave of the explosion knock Lady Oslin, Doctor, and the Hermit off from the floor and landed right beside the table that was used earlier as cover. With the Daleks dead from the explosion, the Doctor, Oslin, and Hermit look up at where the explosion came from and see the blasted hole the Daleks were coming through is covered by the

General Maxil returned back to the war council room with two Gallifreyan Guardsmen behind him to check and see if the Doctor has made it out alive.

"Doctor, are you alright? I just heard a massive explosion and I return to see if you made it," said General Maxil.

"Oh don't worry about it General, I am fine, but thank you. However, I would like to give to credit to Lady Oslin here for saving our lives," said the Doctor.

"Oh really...so the small lady save you all," responded General Maxil, "I'm quite impressed. I thought she won't survive a minute due to her small stature."

"General, please refrain yourself," said the Hermit as he stood up against General's Maxil's face, slightly intimidating the general. "I do not appreciate your last comment about Lady Oslin during the war council meeting nor do I appreciate you continuing to do so."

"On the contrary, my Lord...uhhh...Hermit. I was about to apologize to our young lady here for doubting her and I want to give my condolences for...uhhh...defeating these monstrosities," said General Maxil.

Lady Oslin went up to the general's face and punch in very hard in the stomach. The two guards behind Maxil laugh very hard at the sight of their dear bold, strong headed, general getting punched a by a little Gallifreyan female.

"Oooph..." grunted Maxil as he turned around and told his guards to stop laughing. Maxil turned around in a bowing position to cope with the pain of Lady Oslin's hurtful punch.

Maxil look up to Lady Oslin who has her arms crossed. "Apologies accepted my dear General. This is for all the insults I have to deal with you while I need to prove myself I am a worthy Gallifreyan warrior as you are. Never underestimate the girl that can. Doctor, Hermit, we need to get to the Temporal Command Center since that's the central hub of all of our war operations," said Clara.

Oslin look at the two guards, accompanying the Maxil, and asked them if they know way to the central hub, "Okay, you two...if you know how to get there, please escort us. If not, get out of the way."

The Doctor telepathically spoke with the Hermit, commenting on his amazement on Lady Oslin's brave persona.

"_Hermit...this Lady Oslin, she's quite a..._," the Doctor got interrupted with Hermit's next response.

"_Feisty lady, I know Doctor. But, we do need people like her to keep things straight around here_," replied the Hermit.

_Meanwhile..._

Outside the capitol dome city of Gallifrey, fleets of Daleks flew by shooting their lasers to and throw. To defend itself, the Time Lords used self-automated turrets that shoot Time Missiles and lasers at the oncoming assailants. Gallifreyan Guards took up arms in heavy armored towers with gun ports for the guards to take their laser rifles and heavy beam guns and aim at the Daleks.

On the snowy mountain tops surrounding the dome city, lay hidden secrete hangers, containing Battle TARDIS, military grade TARDISes designed for war. As the fighting wage on, the hangar bay door opens as fleets of Battle TARDISes flew out and commence their engagement with the enemy.

There are various designs to the Battle TARDISes, ranging from a stake-like flying tower, resembling a wooden Earth-made weapon used to impale into the hearts of vampires while others look like a rectangular, old Victorian clock with a top piece looking more as a satellite Dish that fires electric-inducing lighting strikes. Some other Battle TARDISes have a small port on top that housed a 360 degree time torpedo launcher.

The air and space offensive to repel the incoming Dalek gets very intensive as massive casualties of Dalek and Battles TARDIS are increasing on both sides.

Back inside the dome city, The Doctor, The Hermit, Lady Oslin along with General Maxil and his two guardsmen who later catch up, quickly travel their way through the long hallways to reach the Temporal Control hub. On their right hand side, they can see through their peripheral vision, massive air battle between the Dalek's flying-saucer-shape spacecraft and the Gallifreyan's Battle TARDIS. Explosions and Dalek ships crashing down to ground shake the floor of the fleeing Time Lords and Gallifreyans.

A Dalek ship crashes to the side of the wall penetrating through the hallway. The path to command center is blocked as the Doctor and his group stand back and watch what just transpired.

"We need to find a quicker way to reach the temporal command center before we get killed in this heinous battle. Does anyone have any ideas?" asked the Doctor.

"I do know a shortcut to get there, but it requires going to my old office at the other side of the dome city," replied Commander Maxil.

"But that'll take too long and who knows what lies over there. It could be a death trap of more Daleks coming through," said a concerned Lady Oslin.

"Wait...I think I may know a way," said the Hermit as he look on the big rectangular mirror on his left side, placed a few feet on a table below it, and see something pretty familiar.

"What is it old friend?" asked the Doctor staring at the mirror.

"This is no ordinary mirror, Doctor, give me a second as I use my sonic screwdriver," ordered the Hermit as the Doctor hand over his sonic screwdriver.

The Hermit uses the sonic screwdriver on the mirror and notice that the mirror is actually a temporal transportation portal device disguised as a mirror.

"What in the blazes of Rassilon is this?" responded one of Maxil's guards.

"I remember this old mirror before when I was a child. It's an experimental mirror that with a right sonic frequency like this one here it will allow you to be transported anywhere within the dome city. Now if my theory is correct on this, this transportation mirror will reflect an image of a location that you want to go within the dome city. All I need is to channel my thoughts while holding the button on the sonic-screwdriver, and a projection of the Temporal control room will appear," said the Hermit as he points the sonic-screwdriver on the mirror and focuses his thoughts on Temporal Command Center.

In a quick few moments, the temporal command center revealed itself, showing various computer terminals with a Time Lord operator in front of it along with various Time Lord Generals and Chancellor Cassius.

"Good, now everyone put your hands on the mirror and it will transport ourselves into the control hub," said the Hermit as everyone in the hallway placed their on the mirror.

_At the temporal control hub..._

"Whoa, where did you six come from?" asked Chancellor Cassius.

"Chancellor Cassius, there you are. Good thing you made it out of the war council in time," said the Doctor.

"Yes, but how you six got in here?" asked Cassius.

"It's quite simple, Chancellor. I found a mirror that's actually temporal portal device that allows everyone using this type of sonic-screwdriver to create a image of which part of the dome city that you want to go," answered the Hermit.

"Well…good. As of right now, according to our computer terminals, the Daleks are doing a full out frontal assault on various Gallifreyan outposts, such as Eta Prime, Arcadia, Elysium, and various other locations in different points in time," said Chancellor Cassius as he instructs the operator in front of him to project a visual of the different planets getting attacked along a timeline on each one, showing with red dots indicating Daleks attacking.

"As of right now, I already sent Rani to help with our forces stationed at Elysium, several squads of our Elite Guard at Arcadia and these other outposts to repel the Dalek invasion," continued Chancellor Cassius.

"How about Eta Prime? We need to rescue Lord President Romana," said the Doctor.

"That's where you come in," said Chancellor Cassius, "since you are very close to Romana than anyone else, I'll be sending you to rescue her. Her last location was at the underground bunker where the false Davros was executed. However, the Doctor I cannot spare you anymore soldiers as our forces are stretched thin at the moment."

"I see and I presume General Maxil here has other assignments to attend to," said the Doctor.

"That is correct, Doctor. I would like to come with you, but I am more valuable right here directing the war effort," replied Maxil.

"Ahem...the Doctor is not the only one who is close to Romana, Chancellor. I am one of Romana's closest aides. Let me come with him," interrupted Lady Oslin.

"Okay, Lady Oslin, I will allow you to come with the Doctor," said Cassius.

"How about you, Hermit? Would you like to come with me?" asked the Doctor.

"My place is with our people here, on Gallifrey, Doctor. I am a healer after all and I need to attend with the wounded while you and Oslin go and rescue Romana," replied the Hermit.

"Good, it's settled then. Doctor, during the attack, we had your TARDIS re-materialized in the next room over there, so need to worry about having it destroyed," said Chancellor Cassius.

"Thank you Cassius, I won't let you down. Come along Oslin, we got a president to rescue," said the Doctor as he and Oslin quickly ran into the next room.


	8. Chapter 8: The Rescue at Eta Prime--Pt 1

**Chapter 8: The Rescue at Eta Prime (Part 1)**

* * *

As the Doctor and Oslin enter the room where the Doctor's TARDIS was housed, a familiar lady hiding behind the TARDIS appear.

"Hello, my son," said the woman.

"Mother, is that you?" asked the Doctor never realizing out of all places and times he'll be reunited with his mother.

"Yes, my dear son. It's far too long since you were my young boy at the academy and now a grown man, running off in this wonderful TARDIS of yours," said Doctor's mother.

"Mother, it is you. It's good to see you again. Of all places what are you doing here? Is my father here as well?" asked the Doctor.

"I have been with helping with the war effort in attending the sick and checking the supply rooms for any provisions we could use to aid our people."

"I see, but where's father?"

"Oh my son, I'm sorry to tell you, but your father was killed during the firefight at the other side of the planet with the Daleks. I wish he was here to see you as well. He could've been mighty proud in seeing you and everything you have accomplished esp. during the days when you return to Gallifrey, saving us from the wrath of Omega, the Sontarans invasion, and exposing the crimes of Borusa,trying to take the ring of immortality from Rassilon."

"I know mother and even though I did not like to return each time, I always thinking about visiting you and father," said Doctor as he sense Oslin behind him, patiently waiting to get inside the TARDIS.

"But any case, I need to get inside my TARDIS to rescue Lord President Romana and...oh yes, this is my new traveling assistant Lady Oslin," said the Doctor as he brought Oslin over to be introduced to his mother.

"I know who she is, Doctor and she is one brave girl. I won't bother you much longer, now go," said the Doctor's mother as the Doctor opens the blue doors to his TARDIS and enter inside.

Before Oslin step inside the TARDIS, the Doctor's mother grabbed Oslin by the arm to have a brief moment with her.

"Hello Oslin, it's good to see you again. But, of all things I know who you really are and what you are meant to do," said the Doctor's mother.

"What are you talking about?" asked Oslin, confused on the thought on what the Doctor's mother is implying.

"I know that you are a Gallifreyan like the rest of us, but I can tell that you are brought here from somewhere, some when. I don't know where and when exactly, but after all the good things that you have done for my people, I have one important request from you...please ensure the safety of my son," replied the Doctor's mother.

"I do not understand what you are talking about, but I do appreciate your words in placing your son under my care. Now would you excuse me I have a Lord President to rescue," said Lady Oslin as she looked away and walk inside the TARDIS.

"Okay, Oslin, what happened back there? Having a brief moment with my mother before going on this mission with me?" asked the Doctor, wondering what took Oslin awhile to enter his TARDIS, as he enter the coordinates for Eta Prime.

"Yes, something like that. Your mother was a tutor to me at the time academy before I have to drop out to help with the TARDISes at the repair shop," replied Oslin.

"Really...I too was a dropped out as well and…" said Doctor as a bright flash of memory went across his mind, causing him to have some sort of a deja-vu feeling that he must have saw Oslin before.

The Doctor felt something heavy on his chest. His breathes began to have shallow pace as memories went across his mind. Memories in form of faint images of what appears to be the same woman, wearing the same clothing that Oslin is wearing at the moment before the Doctor ran away with his granddaughter, Susan.

"Is there something wrong, Doctor? You look kind of startled?" asked Lady Oslin.

"I'm okay, Oslin. Now, let's head over to Eta Prime," said the Doctor as he pushed over the level to de-materialize the TARDIS and traverse the Time Vortex.

In a few moments, the TARDIS re-materialize on the surface of Eta Prime. The Doctor makes sure that they have landed on a safe location somewhere away from the prying eyes of Dalek scouts flying over the terrain.

The TARDIS doors open and the Doctor peeks his head outside to see if the coast is clear.

"The coast is clear, Oslin, you may come out now," said the Doctor.

"So this is Eta Prime. It looks very beautiful," said Clara as the Doctor and Clara continue walking.

"Yes, and it's barren as well. Most of the topography here on Eta Prime is mostly just mountains, hills, and huge plots of grass everywhere. You may go ahead without me as I use my sonic screwdriver to remotely calibrate the TARDIS to go into cloak mode, so no one would see it," said the Doctor as he turn around and press a few control buttons on his sonic screwdriver before pressing on the main button to create that humming sound as the settings on the TARDIS console change to activate the TARDIS's cloaking field.

Oslin went ahead and walk onto the edge of a rocky hill. She kneeled down to her knees and brings out a pair of compact binoculars from her pocket to look around at the terrain below. Oslin was shocked with the amount of humanoid bodies laying around along with destroyed charred remains the Daleks' tank-like bodies.

"With so much dead bodies around here, I hope Romana is safe somewhere," thought Oslin.

The Doctor finally catch up to Oslin position. He kneeled down as well and asks Oslin what she was seeing.

"What have you seen Oslin? Able to find Romana anywhere?" asked the Doctor.

Oslin hands over her binoculars and explains to the Doctor what she had found so far.

"If look up ahead on your left, you would see possibly a military bunker that Lord President Romana is hiding at the moment. Other than that, look at the devastation here, Doctor. I feel pity for these Etas. I wish we have done something more for these people rather than having them suffer like this."

"My thoughts exactly Oslin, but as of all things throughout space and time, everything has a beginning and everything has an end. We cannot change what just happened and on top of that, as Time Lords, we cannot advance a certain allied species to the point that they could either destroy themselves or over take us. We had that happened in the early history of the Time Lords, which help enforced for the non-intervention protocol. But I could see now that parts of it are being lax during Romana's reign since we have various species willing to ally with us," replied the Doctor.

"I understand that Doctor, it's just I wish there is something more I could do," replied Lady Oslin.

"I know how you feel Oslin. But, when the time comes, it will come. Now, let's get down to the bunker and see if Romana is residing in there," said the Doctor.

The Doctor and Oslin stand back up and walk around the cliff to a trail on their right to bottom floor. As they walking along side trail next to the rocky, mountain wall, leading down to the ground below, a huge shadow appear over them as the Doctor and Oslin hear a spinning motion of what appears a giant, golden, saucer-shape spacecraft flying over.

The Doctor and Oslin were shocked and quickly run down to find some cover. It was a pretty close call as the big Dalek mothership cruise over without paying attention to them.

Doctor and Oslin find a nearby rock to hide behind and observe what the Dalek mothership is doing. Oslin lends over her binoculars to the Doctor again to see what is going on.

As the Doctor looks through the binoculars to get a better fix on the actions of the flying saucer-shape, Dalek mothership, the Doctor sees that the mothership is flying over and maintaining its position over the bunker that Clara mentioned earlier.

The Doctor continued to observe and saw the door to the bunker opening. A line of Daleks traverse out of the door. A familiar, humanoid-shape figure wearing stylish attire walked outside with few more Daleks behind her.

"In the name of Gallifrey, it's Romana. Oslin have a look," said the Doctor as he hands back the binoculars to Oslin.

Oslin takes the binoculars back and notice the same thing, "It is Lady Romana. Thank greatness she's alive, but it looks like the Daleks have her hostage and are taking her to their mothership. Doctor, do you have any idea on how we can get in there?"

"Any ideas? I may have just the thing," replied the Doctor as he look around all these dead Daleks and got an idea.

_Meanwhile_...

Outside the Eta Prime bunker, the Daleks line up waiting to be beamed up to the mothership above. When the Lord President Romana came next, Romana had a moment with her captors.

"You're next, Lord President," said the Dalek behind Romana.

"You Daleks, you uncivilized caskets of evil. You and your plans to take on the universe. You're nothing more than childish rubbish trying to play games as gods. But I swear that your reign in whatever you take on will end," said Romana.

"You speak of such demands. You are the one playing childish games of playing god. It's the reign of the Time Lords that will end and the rise of the Daleks. Move over to the beam or you'll be exterminated," replied the Dalek.

Romana walks into the beam and in a quick second, Romana levitated upwards to the port pulling her in.

As the last of the Daleks are coming into the beam, two more show up with reports that they are the surviving members of a Dalek squad participating in the invasion of Eta Prime.

_"Do you really think this is a great idea? I can't even clearly see where I am going_. _I wish I have my kit with me, so I can hacked into these such stuff,_" said Oslin telepathically with the Doctor.

_"Don't worry Oslin, just stay close me. I used to hide and drive an empty Dalek during my days in my first body quite well. I avoided getting caught of course. If I can do it, then you can too," said the Doctor also speaking telepathically._

_"Ugh...that's not funny, Doctor. This can't be real. I rather be repairing and piloting TARDISes than being stuck in this claustrophobic empty hulk of...oooph,"_ replied Oslin as she accidentally bumped into the Doctor's Dalek.

The Dalek in front next to the beam noticed what is going on and came over to inspect the two incoming TARDISes.

"What's going on here? Please state your name and your occupation specialty," ordered the Dalek.

_"Crap...Doctor_,_ what are going to do now? I can't even see the stupid control for open communication. Oh wait a minute here it is," said Oslin_.

"Oh hello Dalek Commander. I am Dalek Lt. uhhh...Ozzanh. Occupation Specialty: exterminator elite and this is is Dalek Private First Class, Doc-caan, Occupation Specialty: exterminator assist," replied Oslin through the communications control panel.

"Never heard of you two before but due to your damaged armor, it appears your data core is damaged. I will put a request for maintenance repairs on both of you once you aboard the mothership. Once you are on board, head to the maintenance/medical bay on floor one, room 354," said the Dalek Commander.

"Thank you Dalek Commander," replied Oslin.

"Now proceed to the beam," said the Dalek Commander.

The Doctor and Oslin in their Dalek suits went into the beam and immediately levitated aboard the mothership. Once on board, the Doctor and Oslin drove their Dalek tank-shell to a nearby hallway for cover.

_"Oslin, really? Dalek Private First Class, Doc-caan, and Exterminator Assist? What kind of rank, name, and position is that? I feel so belittled. I should be Lord Exterminator or something more grandeur in scale since I am a Time Lord after all and you're just an assistant or TARDIS technician or...or...or...low ranking foot soldier," said the Doctor telepathically with Oslin_.

"_What is the last thing you just said? Ugh...I hate hearing that. You're just like General Maxil hating on me. What I just said back there is payback for what you said earlier that it's easier for you to drive this thing than I do," replied Oslin, replying back telepathically._

"_When did I say that? I never said such words. I was giving words of encouragement and help you get through this,"_ said the Doctor.

_"Whatever Doctor. *sigh. I should be at Gallifrey, trying to bake a soufflé," _said Oslin telepathically mumbled herself.

_"What is that you say? A soufflé? Is that like an earth recipe? How did you know..." _

_"Never mind, Doctor! Just shut it! Let's get to that nearby hiding place and get out of this stupid piece of metal,"_ said Clara as she thought to herself quietly, "I wish could punch him right now."

As the Doctor and Oslin continue to drive their dummy Daleks to a storage area, full of empty barrels, Oslin thought to herself about this Doctor that she's accompanying. "Is this the same Doctor I have met many years ago back at the TARDIS repair shop with that female companion of his? What's her name? Susan, maybe? I don't know. He looks so different now, quite charming, brave, and fun to talk with. But, he's so much older than my doctor during my own time and much less of a chin. Oh well...good thing I am with him now, so I can keep him alive."

The Doctor and Oslin got out of their Dalek tank-like machinery and began their search for Lord President Romana.


	9. Chapter 9: The Rescue at Eta Prime--Pt 2

**Chapter 9: The Rescue at Eta Prime (Part 2)**

* * *

At the maintenance bay area of the Dalek mother ship, the Dalek Commander, responsible for escorting Romana to her prison cell, went by the reception desk to inquire the status of the ticket he punched in earlier about the two damaged Daleks.

"Dalek Maintenance Officer, did you see any two damaged Daleks coming in for repairs?" inquired the Dalek Commander.

"I have received your ticket in regards for two damaged Daleks. But, I have not seen them entered," replied the Dalek Maintenance Controller.

"Are you sure Maintenance Officer? Please send search drones to find for these damaged Daleks and bring them here for repairs. We do not want to have immobile Daleks within our ranks."

"Yes, Commander, I will deploy the search drones, right now."

"Good, Maintenance Officer, as you were," said the Dalek Commander as he drove away to the prison holding bay, located a few floors below.

_Meanwhile_…

"This is a very creepy and claustrophobic place. It feels like we're entering some sort of biomechanoid beehive," said Oslin as she and the Doctor stealthily walked hallway to hallway, corridor to corridor in search of Romana's whereabouts.

"Indeed, my dear Oslin, indeed. The interior designs of the Dalek mother ships reflect the uniform, hive mindset of the Daleks. The Daleks always desire to be the master race of the universe and to achieve that status they need to have a standardized cohesion of efficiency in both form and mind," replied the Doctor.

"I really wonder what would drive such a robotic race to be that way."

"The Daleks are actually more like cyborgs. Inside of each Dalek is an octopus-like creature. They are placed inside a compartment below the data core that we have seen earlier back on Gallifrey. These creatures are an artificially created species, engineered with the sole purpose to hate anything living in the universe. I was there during the genesis of these Daleks when Davros, a member of the Kaled race, engineered these species to wage war against their enemy, the Thals. However, Davros being a megalomaniacal chauvinist, used his Dalek creations to exterminate his own people as a stepping stone for his Dalek creations to be the master race," explain the Doctor.

"You mean genocide against his people? That's crazy!"

"I know, Oslin, I know. The Daleks see themselves as the supreme beings of the universe. They are willing to kill anything that they perceive as either weak or a threat to their empire, which is why they want to destroy, us the Time Lords," replied the Doctor

"If you were there during the birth of the Daleks, is that why Chancellor Cassius accused you for not taking out Davros then?" inquired Oslin, curious on the Doctor's knowledge about the Daleks.

"The Chancellor is right. I should have killed Davros right then. But, at that time, during my 4th body, I've realized that what right do I have to destroy an entire a race? If I would do it then, would the same thing could apply elsewhere and everywhere, else-when and every-when. What would happened if the humans back on Earth…yes, the humans that I care and do love, one day become just as hostile as the Daleks, do I have the right then to destroy them too? I know the humans themselves from time to time can be as violent as the Daleks, but they have this amazing ability to contain themselves without harming anyone? Also, at that time, I follow the Time Lords' ancient code that all life should evolve any way that they need to survive and all conflicts between species can be resolved peacefully without having one party be preserved at the expense of the other," said the Doctor as he and Oslin continued walking through a hallway.

The Doctor continued, "I thought at that time that there could be a second chance for the Daleks to mend their ways and find peace between themselves and their enemies."

"But Doctor, during Time Lord History, we did not always follow that ancient rule. We did in fact wipe out entire a race called the Racnoss, the spider people...for they are just as evil...as the Daleks."

"I know...we, Timelords always have an exception to the rule and rules must be bent to preserve all life in the universe. I was young and naive back then and that's why I am beginning to regret that day in preventing the Daleks' ascension. I might be as well be hold responsible for starting this time war and witness how much blood is spelt from the palms of my...own...two...hands," said the Doctor as he stopped for one second, turned his head to the wall to his right, and placed his two hands on it, grieving for what he had done.

Oslin, looked at the Doctor, began to recall seeing that similar facial expression of her Doctor, many years in the future or many years in the past of her timeline. The facial expression of pain, guilt, tears, and internal demons began to eat away the heart of one brave man that Oslin called friend.

Oslin walked over to the Doctor, placed her left arm around the Doctor's waist and her right hand on the Doctor's right hand to bring it down to Doctor's waist level. Oslin used her right hand to grip the Doctor's right hand tightly to comfort him.

"It's okay, Doctor. What's past is in the past...all we got to do is push forward and fix the things that's started no matter where the fault lies. I heard many great things about you from my time with Romana," said Oslin as the Doctor feeling the grip on his right hand.

The Doctor stepped back a bit, with his left hand now at his left side, and turned his attention to Oslin.

"Really, Oslin? What did she say about me?" asked the Doctor as he looked at the short 5'2 tall Gallifreyan.

"During my time with Romana, Romana once told me about how great you are. She said you are always full of life, brilliant, mad, and no matter how bad things get; you always find a way out. Romana told me that, yes you may have bad outcomes, but what truly amazes her is that you always persevere and you never turn back to doubt yourself," replied Oslin.

"Did she really say that or are you just saying that to cheer me up?" said the Doctor, trying to act all smart.

"Doctor, stop giving me that look. Romana did say those things to me. I am her one of her aides after all. She does miss you from time the time and you've been on her mind. Here...this a seal that Romana gave me," said Oslin as she let go of the Doctor's Hand, and pull out a piece of hidden fabric from her boot, revealing Romana's name in circular Gallifreyan.

The Doctor took the fabric out of Oslin's hand and look at it, realizing that Oslin was telling the truth.

"She truly said those things, then. Well, by all means...let's go then," said the Doctor as he and Oslin ran to a nearby computer terminal.

"Ahhh...yes, a computer terminal. Let me take out my sonic screwdriver and hack into its system to find Romana," said the Doctor as he use his sonic to look into the terminals internal memory.

_Meanwhile…_

The prison door opened to a room where a brave, beautifully woman sat in a corner of her space. The Dalek commander went inside and ordered the lady to follow him.

"Lord President Romana, come with me. We have a special message for you from Davros," said the Dalek Commander.

"What is it that you want from me? You're nothing more than little children playing with fire and the problem with playing with fire is that all of you will burn," replied Romana.

"Enough with your swearing at us Time Lord, you must come. It's an order!" said the Dalek Commander as he comes closer and used his spatula-looking arm to intimidate Romana to follow his command.

"I will not be intimidated by you. I am a Time Lady and Lord President of Gallifrey. Know your etiquette if you wish to receive my utmost respect and cooperation," said Romana.

"Certainly, Time Lady President Romana. Proceed through the hallway and follow the two Daleks in front of you," replied the Dalek Commander.

As Romana walked along the hallway to her pending possible doom, Romana thought to herself, 'I will see this through no matter the cost. I have full faith in my people in overcoming any menace. I can sense two other Time Lords nearby. Hopefully it's the Doctor and Oslin coming to rescue me.'

Romana followed her Dalek escorts to what appears to be a communication room. The Dalek Commander instructed Romana to walk to her left to a white-colored seating apparatus. Romana sat down and all of sudden magnetic-cuffs locked her arms and legs to the sitting apparatus. As her limbs are locked in place, a silver-colored chrome, went up from the back of the chair and stationed itself above Romana's head.

"Are you surprise my dear, Time Lady?" said familiar message coming through a communications screen on a big wall across from where Romana sat.

"What's the meaning of this? You won't dare to kill a Time Lady not even Lord President," exclaimed Romana as she tried to keep her calm composure to seek through this dilemma.

"I am not planning to kill you. That's too easy and too quick to satisfy my hunger for hate towards my worthy enemy, the Time Lords!"

"I see what you want from me then, Davros. You want the knowledge that's inside my mind," said Romana.

"That's right my dear, dear Lady. Knowledge. Just like how you extracted priceless information from my clone back on Eta Prime, I am going to do it on you. With the knowledge gathered on the strengths and weaknesses of your people, the Daleks will become invincible," replied Davros as he continued further, "The apparatus you are sitting on is a cerebral-data extractor. All it does it digs into your mind and extracts all the knowledge and memories of your experiences as a Time Lady. With this knowledge, I will have everything to all of the wonders of what your people have achieved and with it the Daleks will become Gods amongst the cosmos!"

"You will never get the knowledge! I won't let you!" screamed Romana

"Dalek Commander, commence the extraction…" ordered Davros.

"Commencing," replied the Dalek, executing Davros's order.

"Ahhhhh…I won't let you have it," screamed Romana.

_Back at the Computer Terminal…_

"I can't seem to get a fixed on Romana's location," said the Doctor as he tries to adjust the settings on this sonic-screwdriver in order to hack into the Dalek computer terminal.

"Let me try, Doctor," said Oslin as she snatched away the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, took it apart and pull its wires and detachable circuits.

"Oslin, what are you doing? That's my sonic! My beautiful sonic and you're..._taking it apart!_" exclaimed a shocked Doctor.

"Doctor, shut up! It's called hacking! Watch and see what a girl gotta do what a girl gotta do," said Oslin as she used the wires and the detachable circuits from the sonic screwdriver to open up the bottom portion of the terminal and hacked into the hardware.

In the next few seconds, Oslin was able to hack into the terminal and pop up a detailed map of the Dalek mother ship. On this detailed map, it shows circles in different colors. The brown circles represent the Daleks and the red ones represent non-Dalek entities, three of them: The Doctor, Oslin, and Lady Romana.

"Oslin, what in the name of Rassilon have you done? This is Dalek technology. These things are hard to hack, let alone the amount of time to do so," said a bewildering and flabbergasted Doctor.

"Doctor...I am TARDIS engineer, remember? I've spent many years constructing the complexities such time vehicles. In so doing, our technology makes the Dalek technology child's play. Whoever designed this ship is a complete egomaniacal imbecile, there's too many faults with this piece of junk," explained Oslin.

As Oslin finished with the hacking, she stood right back where she was before.

"Here you go Doctor. Back in one piece," said Oslin as she returned the sonic screwdriver back to the Doctor.

"Oslin, how on Gallifrey did you do that?" reacted the Doctor as he took back his sonic screwdriver and tested it to see if it still works and it did.

"You took apart my sonic screwdriver, used its components to hacked into this computer, and then put the sonic back together again without a slightest defect in the process. You're really are good! You're truly a worthy companion…you're really a…" said the Doctor, but got immediately interrupted.

"_…impossible girl,"_ replied Oslin, just to finish the Doctor's last word.

"Yes and how did you know I am going to say that?" asked the Doctor.

"Just a lucky guess, I was about to say 'soufflé girl,' but I think impossible girl really since that fits _the_... _best_..." replied Oslin, gasping at what she just said, realizing that it's too soon to mention such a thing.

"Hold on…what did you just say? Soufflé girl…I heard you mentioned about soufflé earlier and you shut me up. Soufflé is an earth recipe. We don't have such a delicacy back on Gallifrey. Since you are a TARDIS engineer, did you happen to 'borrow' TARDIS a bit and traveled to Earth? Did you? And secondly…you look pretty familiar, have we met before?" asked a more impatient and stern Doctor, trying to get to the bottom of the mystery behind Oslin.

"Ummm…ummm..." said Oslin as she tried to find some way to end the conversation. Feeling awkward inside her, with her chest, weighing with anxiety and her mind blanking out for something to say, Oslin looked at the computer monitor and found something.

"Doctor…I think that's Romana's location. Look over there!" said a startled Oslin, who walked past the Doctor's confrontation and point her right index finger at a red dot, indicating another non-Dalek life form present.

"Wait...what? Oh yes…let me have a look," said the Doctor. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the screen like a remote control with buttons pressed to scan and pull up an additional pop-up menus on the screen to confirm the identity of this red dot.

"Whoa…you really did a good job not only in hacking in this computer terminal, but also making it compatible with my sonic," said the Doctor as he continues to scan the details of this possible Romana.

"Anyways, looking at the details here...Ok, that's it, that's it…there! Eureka! Now, we have accessed to a surveillance camera," said an excited Doctor.

"Let me move the camera to around to see more in the room. Oh my Gallifrey…what are they doing to Romana," said the Doctor.

"Doctor…is it just me? But is Romana sitting on some sort of cerebral data extractor?" asked Oslin.

"It is! This is not good! If Davros gets all the information about Gallifrey's secrets, the Daleks would win this war. Give me a moment to download the coordinates and schematics of this ship. Then, we'll rescue Romana and high-tale out!" shouted the Doctor as he adjust the settings on his sonic screwdriver to download the data from the computer terminal.

_Meanwhile…_

Creeping through and around the hallways of the Dalek ship, two Dalek search drones were searching for the missing the damaged Dalek soldier units who were supposed to go to maintenance bay for repairs. The two Dalek drones, which have an appearance of an actual Dalek, but of a small stature, went to a storage bay of empty containers and found the supposedly damaged Daleks.

The drones inspected the damaged units and found out that they were empty. In complete shocked, the Dalek drones radioed to their maintenance Dalek officer and informed him of their findings.

"Maintenance Controller…we have found the missing damaged Daleks," reported the Dalek search drones.

"Good…what is the status of the missing Daleks?" replied the maintenance controller.

"Maintenance Controller…these Daleks are empty. We must have intruders infiltrating this ship undetected!"

"That's not possible. Let's have a visual confirmation? Remain where you are," replied the Dalek officer as he used his plunger-arm to adjust the settings on his control panel to have his computer screen to show the POV of the Dalek drone.

"In the name of Davros, we do have intruders! Sound off the alarm!"

_Intruder alert!_

_Intruder alert!_

_Intruder alert!_

_Intruder alert!_

_Intruder alert!_

_Intruder alert!_

"Doctor, we need to hurry up before any of those Daleks come in here," cried an excited Oslin.

"I know. I am almost done. There, got it," said the Doctor as he finished download the last bit of data.

"Let's run!" shouted the Doctor as he and Oslin ran out of the hallway.

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver as a sonic compass, pointing in the direction of Romana's location. The Doctor looked at the mini-screen, located on the middle of his sonic, which shows a mini-map of where they are currently located.

The Doctor and Oslin ran into one corridor and a squad of Daleks appeared.

"We have found the intruders! Exterminate!"

"Oslin, this way!" shouted the Doctor as he grabbed Oslin's hand and ran out of the hallway.

The Daleks quickly fire a round of lasers at them, but missed. As the Doctor and Oslin ran out there, they entered into another hallway with more Daleks coming.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" shouted the various Daleks.

"Doctor, they're everywhere! Is there some sort of short cut to another level?" asked Oslin.

"Yes, there is. I see it over there, follow me," answered the Doctor.

Doctor and Oslin ran to the next hallway and this time both entrances were completely cutoff from by two squads of Daleks coming in.

"Great, we're cut off from both sides! You better have a plan to get out of this," shouted Oslin as Oslin looked to her left while the Doctor looked at his right as the two squads of Daleks were coming close to their present location.

"Just as I thought, a hatch way to another level on this ship," said the Doctor as he took out his sonic screwdriver and used on the hatch, opening it to a dark tunnel to some location at the other side of the Dalek mother ship.

"Oslin, jump inside the shaft!" shouted the Doctor.

"Are you sure? Do you know where the shaft goes to?" asked a scared Oslin.

"It doesn't matter. Go!"

Oslin jumped through the shaft, as more Daleks started to pour into the hallway, the Doctor made his escape too as he plunged into the dark depths to their unforeseen location.


	10. Chapter 10: The Rescue at Eta Prime-Pt 3

**Chapter 10: Rescue on Eta Prime (Part 3)**

* * *

"Lord Davros…we have intruders!" shouted an incoming Dalek.

"What intruders? How can that be?" asked Davros, stunned by the news.

"It's the Doctor and his assistant!" replied the Dalek.

"The Doctor is here! I knew he would come!" shouted a nearly exhausted Romana, trying to fight off the extraction of her thoughts and memories.

"No matter, just exterminate them. Increase the extraction speed, we need all the information we can get from this impotent Time Lord," said Davros, looking very slyly at his precious pet.

_Back in the tunnel…_

As Oslin and the Doctor fell through the hatchway, they continued to travel down the tunnel of the black abyss with no end in sight. Then, finally they appeared at the end of the tunnel, where they fell out the tunnel and landed themselves in a black-colored pool of deceased metallic and organic Dalek parts and bodies.

"Ahhhh…." reacted Doctor and Oslin as they both splashed into the pool.

Oslin and Doctor, all wet, stood up and have a look around.

"Eww…nice choice of a landing, don't you think, Doctor?" asked Oslin, looking around on how wet she was as she used her hands to wipe off the gunk that is on her medieval-looking Gallifreyan clothing.

"Sorry, Oslin, but I do agree that we are in a nasty predicament. Good thing my sonic screwdriver is still in good use. Let's see where we are," said the Doctor.

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to determine their current location. He noticed that they are inside what appears a waste area of damaged Dalek machinery and dead Dalek parts.

"Hmm…it appears to be a flesh vat storage area where they store all of these dead Dalek bodies," observing the Doctor.

"That's pretty disgusting. Do you have any idea on we get out of here and rescue Romana?" asked Oslin.

"Well, that's what I am about to figure out," replied the Doctor.

_Meanwhile…_

"Lord Davros, we have lost the Doctor and his assistant," said an incoming Dalek soldier.

"What? How is this possible? Search every corridor, every ventilation shaft, every inch of this ship! We do not want to have two Time Lords running around undetected and planning to sabotage this vessel!" ordered Davros, expressing his angry face despite how emaciated and dead looking his face was especially with the lack of eyes to see with the exception of an artificial blue eye on top of his forehead.

"As you command, Lord Davros," responded the Dalek.

"What's wrong, Davros? Time caught your tongue," said an enduring Romana, despite how much her energy is drained in resisting a full transfer of her knowledge to the cerebral data extractor.

"Don't mock me, Time Lord. For everything is in motion and soon your knowledge will be mine. No matter how much you resist the extraction, bits and pieces of your knowledge is coming out through my marvelous machine and once it's finished…I'll help end the pain by ending your life in great agony! Ha ha ha ha!"

"You'll never win! I'll rather die than have my people succumb to your wickedness," said Romana, as she wished in her mind for the Doctor and Oslin to rescue her from this misery.

_Back in the Dalek Flesh Vats…_

"Hey Doctor, I found something," said Oslin as the Doctor turned around and head towards Oslin.

"What is it?" the Doctor questioned.

"It looks like a completely intact Dalek laser weapon. Do you think so?" inquired Oslin, picking up on what appears to be a complete, intact component.

"You're right. It is," said the Doctor as he moved his head down to have his eyes closely examining the Dalek laser weaponry.

"Can't believe it's in great shape and not the ones we had in the damaged Daleks that we drove in. Not that you're Dalek driving is kind of bad," said the Doctor as Oslin gave him a dirty look and slapped him.

"Oww…don't hit me like that. I was only kidding," said the Doctor as he looked closely at the device.

"Doctor…That's not even funny. I'll pay you back next time about that on who has bad driving skills," said Oslin as she turned around, walked a few steps, and taking a deep breath.

"Hmmm…Oslin, you said you're an engineer, right?" asked Doctor as Oslin turned around to face him.

"Yes, I am. Why?" Oslin responded.

"I can get this laser gun to work. All I need is several parts found around here and turned this into a real rifle for you to use," said the Doctor.

"Really…you want me to carry a gun for you?" asked Oslin, giving off a flirty glint in her eyes as she walked toward the Doctor.

"Well…yes. I am not much of a gun aficionado anyway. Since you are pretty good with a gun back during the attack at the war council, I think you deserve it. Think of it as a gift to you from me since you were the only one that supported my arguments for not executing the fake Davros," said the Doctor.

"Thank you Doctor. That's very nice of you. I'll take back my physical abuse on you and one more thing…I was not the only one who supported you. Don't forget our great mentor, the Hermit, trying to prevent this war. Now, let's get busy shall we,"

In the next ten minutes, Oslin and the Doctor scrimmage around for Dalek parts and pieced together a working Dalek laser gun. After much deliberations and calibrations, the Doctor is finally ready to test their new laser rifle, re-fitted to be carried by a bi-ped, humanoid.

Upon finishing the re-designed Dalek laser gun, the Doctor assembled pieces of broken Dalek armor to create two makeshift target posts for target practice and test their new anti-Dalek weapon.

"Now…let's see if this baby works," said the Doctor as he held the rifle and aimed at one of the makeshift target posts. With one shot, a laser beam pierced through the armor, causing it to explode. It worked.

"Ha ha, it worked…now you give a try," said the Doctor as he lend over the laser rifle.

Oslin fired at the last target post and was amazed by the ingenious of their re-fitted Dalek rifle.

"Now, let's go and rescue the President!" shouted Oslin as she and the Doctor immediately plotted their escape out of the Dalek flesh vat.

As the Doctor continued to use his sonic screwdriver to find the exit, he came to a dead corner.

"Hmm…if the sonic screwdriver is correct, the only we can get out is right here," said the Doctor as he points the sonic screwdriver to a corner.

"I don't see anything, Doctor. No doors. No hatches. Not even a ladder or a rope or anything to get out of this place. Not like that the Daleks need it, since they could just fly their way out of here, I guess," said Oslin.

Within a blink of an eye, an eureka moment appeared in the Doctor's mind. The Doctor finally realized the means to exit their current location.

"Ah ha. That's it, Oslin! You're a genius!" said the Doctor as he turned around and gave Oslin a kiss on her foreword and gave a big hug.

"Whoa! Okay, Doctor the kiss is very nice, but you don't have to hug me so hard!" said Oslin as she's being let go and observe what the Doctor has found.

"Oh sorry, my dear. Anyways, you see, Daleks don't have hands to climb around, so that's why they fly. In the waters below here, there's actually a switch," said the Doctor as he dove himself in the water.

The Doctor held his breathe and exhale just a bit to get much depth in the water to find the switch. The Doctor found it and the switch is nothing more a button that a bottom of a Dalek's tank-like body can simply walk over to step on it.

The Doctor immediately stuck his head out of the water for fresh air and moved his left leg to the button. He told Oslin to grabbed onto him as he is about to step on the button.

"Hold on tight Oslin, this maybe one quick ride," the Doctor slammed his left foot on the button and a bright light shine through on top of them, revealing an entrance out of the vat.

The Doctor and Oslin holding onto to each other felt a gravitational tug in pulling their bodies upward to the circular exit above.

_Meanwhile…_

"Yes good. More knowledge, more power. There's no use in fighting it my dear Time Lord. I can finally see everything that makes even the Gods, Demons, and legends of the supernatural across various words and dimensions jealous of your species," said Davros as he felt victory is at hand.

"Even with this knowledge you have, Davros. There's more to us than the knowledge in my mind. For I truly understand why you want to conquered the universe. Have all life be gone except only for the Daleks. I can see that you have lost many in your life, those you love, those you care, I know how that feels," said an ever tiring Romana as she tries to use rhetoric to win over Davros.

"How dare you speak of such things to me! I see. You're trying to use empathy and the use of emotions as a persuasive weapon to win this fight. What a fascinating specimen you are. It appears that your good friend, Doctor told you much about me and where I come from. Well, too bad. You see for I have no sense of care for those I used to love for I…exterminated them all! YES! YES! I killed every last member of my own people for they are weak. Not weak against our enemies the Thals, but against the universe itself. You see my dear President, Romana, do you know what I learned about the universe and its ways towards all leaving things?" replied Davros as he finished his rant with a question to crush Romana's spirits.

Romana did not give back answer, prompting Davros's final answer.

"The Universe ensures that everything dies! But, we, the Daleks, shall not die! We shall bring the universe to its knees and to do that the only emotion to win this war over the universe is, ANGER! Dalek Lt., increased the extraction speed to 100%," commanded Davros as Romana screams more in mental agony.

_Meanwhile_…

The Doctor and Oslin escaped through the circular shaft and stepped out into a hallway. Few Daleks spotted and shouted, 'EXTERMINATE!' However, these Daleks quickly met their end as Oslin fired her re-fitted Dalek laser weapon right at them. With each beam hitting the Daleks, each of them exploded, exposing nothing more than empty shell with others exposing a bleeding, organic Dalek moving their tentacle appendages in agony.

"Let's go…I think I have found Romana's location," said the Doctor as he grabbed Oslin's arm and ran.

More Daleks coming in and started to fire at the Doctor and Oslin as the Doctor and Oslin took cover to evade their attack. Oslin immediately fired another round of her laser rifle, rending the attacking Daleks deceased and immobile.

"Oslin, I have a plan," said the Doctor as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver to re-check the distance from their present location to Romana's.

"What is it?" asked Oslin.

"The plan is…aimed for the Daleks at this part of the body and changed to setting on the laser rifle to this mode here. What you are going to do is fire a drill-shot that would pierce right through the Dalek driving their tank-bodies, without exploding them. Then, we'll run to the back of these dead Daleks and move them around like moving shields," explained the Doctor.

"You got it, Doctor," said Oslin enthusiastically as she changed the settings on the rifle and fired at the next incoming Daleks.

After taking out the two income Daleks, the Doctor and Oslin immediately ran to these dead, immobile Daleks and started to push them very fast like shopping carts in a mall on Earth.

The Doctor took lead as he used his sonic screwdriver to close in on Romana's location. Oslin followed behind and fired a few shots behind her as more Daleks came through.

Then, Doctor and Oslin went to a big hexagonal hallway with each point of the corners are hallways of more Daleks piling through. At first, it was the feeling of trapped coming in, however, based on Doctor's past experience in dealing with the Daleks, he gave them what they always wanted, death in battle.

As hordes of these cyber-organisms came in with lasers firing at them, the Doctor immediately with great speed and cunning, moved the dead Dalek in front him, opened the head piece and program the dead Dalek to explode on contact.

With one big kick, the dead Dalek is pushed forward to an incoming horde of Daleks in front of it and explode. Massive explosions rocked the side of the Dalek mother ship, causing the parts of the circuitry to short-circuit.

_At Romana's Torture Chamber_…

Alarms rocked across the room as Davros barked on what is going on. A Dalek inside the torture chamber responded that explosion occurred inside one of the lower levels inside the Dalek mother ship.

The explosion had a positive effect for Romana: it stalled the extraction for just one moment for Romana to telepathically communicate with the Doctor and her aide, Oslin.

"_Doctor, Oslin…_"

"Doctor…did you hear that? It's President Romana," said Oslin as she and the Doctor ran through the hallway of Dalek corpses.

"Yes, I hear it too. I'll try to communicate to her," said the Doctor as he focused his psychic ability to have correspondence with Romana.

"_Romana, I hear you…we're almost there!"_

"_You better come quickly…because right now…Davros is getting close in getting the complete knowledge of our Time Lord technologies and abilities…I'll try to hoard off the mental extraction inside my mind…but…I…can't it hold…for much longer…ahhhhh!"_

"Oslin, we must haste!" said the Doctor before he got cut off by Oslin's next response.

"I know…I heard. Let's go!" yelled Clara as she and Doctor ran as fast as they could to get to the Romana's location.

The Doctor stared at the mini-map on his sonic screwdriver and saw that they are within proximity of Romana's whereabouts.

As they approach to the door to Romana's torture chamber, two Daleks appeared, but quickly succumb to Oslin's high precision laser shots in rending the Daleks dead on the spot.

With one swoop of his sonic screwdriver, the door immediately opened and Oslin ran in the room first killing three Daleks present in the room.

Oslin ran in front of the control panel where Romana is and flipped off some switches to turn off the data extraction. The Doctor shut the door behind him and used his sonic screwdriver to shut it tight. He then changed the key code combination, making it hard for the Daleks to crack through.

"Romana, are you all right?" asked Oslin as she helped Romana to get off the chair.

"Oslin, you're here!" replied Romana as Oslin and Romana embraced themselves in warmth, caring hug.

"Well, well, well…what have we here? The real Davros in the flesh," said the Doctor as he walked in front of the screen to stare at his mortal enemy.

"How come you are there and not right here, Davros? What's wrong? Too slow to move around in that stroller of yours?" asked the Doctor, insulting the creator of the Daleks.

"Enough of your foolish antics, Doctor. You are nothing more than an annoying pest to my side. But, no matter, despite the incompleteness of the knowledge extracted by your dear President…I have enough to assemble a plan for a full annihilation of the Time Lords, Doctor," said Davros as the screen revealed various images of what Davros have gathered from extracting Romana's mind.

As Davros was making his speech, Oslin look at the control panel and found something that may tip the scales in their favor.

"I won't think so fast, if I was you Davros," replied Oslin as she immediately grabbed the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, ran back to the control panel and manipulate the hardware to send a transmission to Davros' whereabouts.

"Oslin, what you are doing?" asked Doctor and Romana at the same time.

"Just watch me…Doctor. You're going to like this," said Oslin as she pressed the big red button for a big surprise.

"What…what's going on! This can't be! The knowledge, the data…it's all gone! No! No! No!" screamed Davros as the computer terminal on his side burst into flames.

"You'll pay for this, Doctor!" was Davros final response before the screen went dead.

Doctor, Romana, and Oslin laughed with the sense of relief that Davros' extracted knowledge is destroyed.

"What did you do, Oslin?" asked the Doctor.

"It's quite easy, Doctor. This control panel transmits information to Davros' computer and I simply used your Dalek-compatible screwdriver to send a self-destruct transmission to him, destroying every record he may have of our secrets," replied Oslin.

Suddenly, more Daleks are knocking at the door into the torture chamber, shouting exterminate.

"What are we going to do now, Doctor?" asked Romana, "You two better have a plan."

At the very moment Romana said that, a self-destruct sequence appeared on screen.

The Doctor and Romana became shocked by this revelation, with the exception of one Gallifreyan standing there with her face, turning red and blushed.

"What on Gallifrey?" shouted the Doctor as he looked at the screen.

"Ooops," replied Oslin.

"What do you mean oops, Oslin?" inquired the Doctor.

"I forgot to mention earlier that during my hacking of the computer terminal in trying to find Romana's location. I actually pre-programmed an auto-self-destruct sequence in case we died in rescuing Romana in order to ensure any vital information fall into Dalek hands," said Oslin, blushing and holding her chin with her left hand.

"Wait…what?! Are you insane!?" asked a much more frustrated Doctor, "now what are we going to do now?"

"Wait…Doctor…is your TARDIS a type-40 time vehicle?" asked Romana.

"Yes…why?" answered the Doctor with both of his hands on top of his head in complete.

"I am quite familiar with Type-40 telepathic circuits. I know that this torture chair is designed to send a feed to another ship. With your sonic-screwdriver that contains the coordinates of the TARDIS's current location, I can have it re-materialized right here," said Romana.

"Of course, how come I have not come up with that," said the Doctor.

As the clock ticks down to destruction, explosions rock across different parts of the shipped as the self-destruct system is designed to have the Dalek mother ship's engines to over load. The timer on the screen determines the exact time when the ship will explode.

Romana instructed Oslin to insert the sonic-screwdriver into an opening on the control panel while in use as Romana placed the dome over her head and used her latent, psychic abilities to connect her mind with the Doctor's TARDIS.

Inside the TARDIS control room, the TARDIS gave out a warmed hum as she felt the presence of a long lost friend, which is Romana. Switches are pressed and levers are turned as the TARDIS began to rematerialize itself inside the torture chamber.

Within only a minute to spare, the TARDIS finally rematerialized itself as the Doctor, Romana, and Clara, ran to the TARDIS with the Doctor carrying the key to open door.

They all entered inside as Clara gave back the sonic screwdriver to the Doctor and placed her laser rifle on the floor. Romana, Doctor, and Clara together punched the coordinates to leave a doomed Dalek shipped.

As the clock on the screen turned to zero, the Dalek mother ship finally exploded, killing every Dalek on board.

_Later…_

"You reckless, stubborn little girl…you almost got us killed back there! Setting off the initiation of a timed self-destruct sequence before finding the opportunity to escape is really…really a bad idea!" cried an upset Doctor.

"Not only that, you set up it without informing me. That's uttering distasteful!" continued an even angrier Doctor.

"Well…I heard stories that you even lied about things going well even they are not, Doctor," replied Oslin, giving the Doctor a verbal comeback.

"What lie? When is the last time I even lied about everything?" asked a much more frustrated Doctor.

"Well…Doctor. You see, this is something that Romana taught me about you. You see, we Time Ladies need take the lead first in executing all the precautions before you do," replied Oslin.

"What?! Hold on right there! First of all, I am the pilot and owner of this TARDIS, so therefore I am in charge here and your orders come from me," said the Doctor, "and secondly, executing precautions without notifying me for a second opinion could get anyone killed in this rescue operation."

"Doctor…be quiet! Leave Oslin alone on this. At least we get out of this alive, which is the more important than anything else," said Romana as she walked over to Oslin to comfort her.

"But Romana, she nearly get us killed," fire backed the Doctor.

"Just like the many times you got me killed, since you too are a reckless one. This especially the case when you come to a rescue mission without having a weapon on you. On top of that, you have Oslin do all the dirty work in protecting you while you bark orders like General Maxil," said Romana.

"C'mon, Romana…look. I am not that big of a fan in using guns in all my encounters with my enemies. I have no fond of it and besides…what weapons we could've brought since we don't have any standard issued weapon that is capable of killing Daleks for good. As for barking orders, I am not General Maxil, I have no idea where you come up with that. But in any case, Oslin is a resourceful trained soldier who helped me assembled this ingenious anti-Dalek rifle and since she's a soldier, I allowed her to have all the fun in killing Daleks," said the Doctor as he lifted up the laser rifle and hand it to Romana.

"Fair enough, Doctor. If you excuse me, Oslin and I need to have a moment together while you take us home," ordered Romana.

"Sure thing, but before we do, let's take a quick rest…I am very tired," said the Doctor as he set a timer on the TARDIS to arrive in Gallifrey in thirty minutes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** My apologies everyone for updating this late as I am try try to juggle, life, work, and this Doctor Who Time War fanfic. The reason I have posted Chapter 9 and Chapter 10 at the same time, is so my fellow readers like you can have a complete set of text to read through without feeling yourself hanging on when the conclusion to Rescue at Eta Prime chapters is going to come out. But in any case, I would like to thank all my readers for reading, reviews, and requests to keep on continuing this great piece of work.


	11. Chapter 11: The Return to Gallifrey

**Chapter 11: The Return to Gallifrey**

* * *

"Time for a break," said the Doctor as he changed his clothes from his leather jacket and jeans to more of a swimming pool attire.

The Doctor walked outside of his personal quarters and went across the hallways of the TARDIS to find the swimming pool. After piloting the TARDIS for over hundreds of years, the Doctor knew how to find his way around the TARDIS quite easily like its second nature to him.

Once he was at the entrance of the swimming pool, he stepped inside, stretched his arms and said to himself, "Time for a swim." The Doctor dove into the swimming pool and swam three laps back and forth from one end of the pool to the other end.

After he was done, the Doctor got out, grabbed a towel to wipe him dry, and lay down on a long beach-style bench to rest on.

"Thank goodness for my short hair. Much easier to maintain than how it was when it was longer," the Doctor said to himself.

_Meanwhile…at Romana's quarters in the TARDIS_

"It's finally good to see you again, Madame President. Thank you for defending me back there. Is the Doctor really that grumpy?" asked Oslin as she changes her clothes to something more comfortable.

"He can be at times. But, that's how he is. He's a very caring man. He always wants to make sure everything is okay even though he's the one that needs the most help," replied Romana as she sat down on her bed, wearing a new set of clothes that she has left behind on board the TARDIS when she went away.

"I can't believe that the Doctor kept my clothes and more particularly Gallifreyan clothing suited for female members of the Time Lord society," observed Romana.

"I can see that. Are you and the Doctor still in sort of what people called on earth, "in a relationship?"

"Why you ask that, Oslin? Do you fancy the Doctor?"

"Oh no…no, the Doctor is really not my type. But…umm…he's quite handsome?"

"That I can concur. Doctor and I had a special relationship long ago, but after went to E-space in the pursuit of helping people and then come back, I always see him as a good friend. The last time I saw him again he was his 8th body and he still is now. I remember stories when he first left Gallifrey, he was nothing, but an old man."

Oslin thought to herself at that moment, remembering meeting the Doctor's original form at the TARDIS junkyards. She grew anxious to herself, remembering that fateful day that she led the doctor to the very same TARDIS that would later despise her. However, this time around the TARDIS treated Oslin as if nothing had happened, but that's only because the TARDIS is in its early days of recognizing a strange pattern of who is this temporally anomaly, which is Oslin herself.

"Is there something to matter?" asked a worried Romana as she looked at Oslin and noticed she became immediately quiet.

"Oh no, just something came cross my mind. As we all know, all Time Lords and Time Ladies are limited to just 12 regenerations. After that, it's all over."

"That is exactly correct, Oslin."

"I remember the last time I met you. This is your second body, correct?"

"Yes, it is, Oslin and come to think of it."

"Well, then. Let's get on with, what is the Daleks' weakness?"

"You're such a sharp, quick-witted assistant," commented Romana, "I know what it is. But, now is not the appropriate time. We need to get back to Gallifrey where and when it is most productive to reveal such information. Don't worry, Oslin, what I have found out even if it is from that fake Davros may very well be a vital key in ending this…time war."

_Several moments later at the swimming pool…_

As the Doctor rested on his back, a big splash woke him up. "What the-!?" was the Doctor's reaction as he cleared his senses and realized who it was.

"Ha ha ha, got you!" announced a laughing tiny woman in the swimming pool.

"Oh my Gallifrey…Oslin, you little Gallifreyan, don't scared me like that," cried the Doctor, "I thought an inter-dimensional entity got in here and started to sabotage the TARDIS."

"Sorry, Doctor. I just want to see if you are still awake," replied Oslin.

"It's okay. Hey, what are you doing? I thought you were with Romana?" asked the Doctor, noticing that Romana was not currently with Oslin at the moment. Since Oslin has currently been Romana's aide, Oslin and Romana should usually be closed together within proximity of each other to discuss important issues on policies affecting the Time Lords and their place in the universe.

Oslin responded, "Romana instructed me to leave her alone for a while just so, she catch up a few things for herself."

"I see. I remembered earlier at the war council meeting that Romana mentioned about a potential weakness about the Daleks, giving us the upper hand over them. Do you happen to know what that is specifically?" inquired the Doctor, interested to know about the possible means to hopefully end this Time War quickly.

"Besides what we discovered on the Dalek mother ship during the rescue, she did not mentioned much because she wants to save that for later once we are back on Gallifrey. I hope that there's a Gallifrey to get back to. I don't want to return and see our home in shambles by that nasty pedal-bin army," said Oslin thinking about her home and the people that she grew up.

"I understand your concern, Oslin, but don't forget this is the TARDIS, a time vehicle. We can get back home like it's just a minute ago from Chancellor Cassius perspective. On top of that, I've set the timer to return to Gallifrey in about 15 minutes or less," lied the Doctor knowing from his prior experience that the TARDIS never lands on time than what he intended.

"Well, let's hope so. I will go for a swim and let Romana and I know that you're ready to pilot the TARDIS back home since you're the boss," said Oslin.

The Doctor smiled when he heard that he's the boss because that's right he is the boss. This is his TARDIS and he has authority on how the mission would go. Well, with the exception of Romana due to the fact that she's the Lord President and for the fact Romana nailed the Doctor in the coffin during their argument earlier about Oslin's reckless actions in getting them killed back at the Dalek mother ship.

The Doctor laid his head back down to his reclining chair and took a big rest. The Doctor later fell asleep and was in a sub-conscious state of dreamy images flowing in his mind. Within several moments, the Doctor felt something poking his arm and the Doctor become half awake, hearing the repeating of his name, "Doctor, Doctor, Doctor!"

"What is it Oslin? Leave me alone. Let me get back to sleep. Do some more laps and we'll be back home in no time," said a half-awake Doctor as felt his body being shackled around with much more intensity as he heard his name being shouted much louder this time.

"Doctor, Doctor! Wake up! Wake up!" shouted the Doctor's companion as the Doctor finally woke up in furious frustration.

"Oslin…I said leave me alone!" was the Doctor response as he punched this time Clara Oswald in the face.

"Oh my stars…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Oslin…" said the Doctor only this time awake to the present day, ironically at the same swimming pool that he was earlier during the beginnings of the Time War.

"Doctor, why you big-chin…" reacted Clara as she returned the favor and punched very hard at the Doctor.

The Doctor yelled in pain as Clara, continued, "That's payback! I was trying to help you and you punch me!"

"Clara, let me explained," said the Doctor as he finally got up and realized something, "Wait a minute."

"What, Doctor?" said a confused Clara.

"Did I called you Oslin?" asked Doctor.

"Yeah…but it sounded like Oswin, a name I invented when we first met. I thought you were mis-pronouncing my name."

"No, no. That was your name. Did you remember being a Time Lady back on Gallifrey?"

"Yes…why?"

"Did you remember fighting with me during the Time War? You know the war that wiped out both the Daleks and my people, the Time Lords."

"Not really. Wait…did an echo of me fought with you during the Time War?"

"Yes…you were…that's what I was asking. I mean your echo was there and the only thing I remember so far was, you and I were rescuing the Lord President Romana and we were right here at this swimming pool and...Clara what are you doing?"

"Doctor, come with me!" shouted Clara as she pulled the Doctor's hand and ran together through the hallways to the library.

Along the way the Doctor and Clara stopped by the Doctor's room in order for the Doctor to dry himself and changed his clothes. Then, they departed and head to the library. Upon arrival, the Doctor and Clara sat next to a table of books that Clara had gathered earlier when the Doctor was doing his meditative sleep.

At the table, Clara search through the books and found one that she barely remembered during her first journey to the center of the TARDIS, the History of the Last Great Time War. The Doctor was a bit shocked at first that Clara that she pulled out the same book that contains his real name. Clara immediately comforted him that even though she knew his real name, she will not reveal to anyone anywhere due to what they been through back at Trenzalore where Clara witnessed everything who is the Doctor when Clara entered the Doctor's time stream.

Clara handed the book over to the Doctor. The Doctor opened the book and search through chapters and found the one about the rescue of Lord President Romana. The Doctor explained to Clara that the one of the unique features of the history book on the last great time war is that it's in two languages, the circular Gallifreyan and the English translation explaining the same story.

The Doctor continued to search through the text and finally found the name of the Clara's echo, Oslin in both Gallifreyan and English.

"That's pretty cool," reacted Clara as she saw the beautiful circular shaped gears that represent the word Oslin.

"Yes, it is. It's very clever of you to make up a name that not only is pretty close to Oswin, but also sound pretty Gallifreyan to me," said the Doctor seeing Clara giving a smile at him.

The Doctor continued to read through the text and all of a sudden memories of his time in the last great time war flooded his mind, bringing great aches to his head.

"Doctor! Oh great, here we go again," Clara shouted as the Doctor was about to fall down. Clara immediately grabbed the Doctor quickly and slowly lay him down on the floor, but with his head on her cradling in his arms comforting him.

Clara took the book from the time war history book from the Doctor's hand and read through the pages on the events that were being unfolded in the Doctor's mind.

* * *

"Doctor, wake up," ordered this time Lord President Romana. "It's almost time. We should get ready to return to Gallifrey."

"Oh, hello Romana, how are you? You look ever pretty today," flirted the Doctor as he noticed Clara standing in the doorway to the swimming pool.

"Thanks for the generous compliment, Doctor, but now is not the time for Gallifreyan serenades. We got a war to fight," said Romana.

"Yes, ma'am," replied the Doctor as he got handed over his regular clothes by Romana and changed into them right away.

The Doctor, Romana, and Oslin walked back to the TARDIS console and together in an assembly line fashion, monitor the computer screens of the TARDIS returning back to Gallifrey.

* * *

The TARDIS immediately materialize in the temporal control room that Chancellor Cassius resides. Everyone in the room was startled that it was only a few minutes after the Doctor left that he has finally returned with a rescued Lord President. The Doctor, Lord President Romana, and Oslin exited the TARDIS and were greeted with a warm welcome by Chancellor Cassius.

"Doctor, you have returned and by Gallifrey's name, Lord President Romana you're alive," said the Chancellor as he gave a warm hug to Lord President Romana.

"It was all thanks to the Doctor and Oslin here for my rescue. What happened thus far while I was gone?" replied Romana.

"Well, my Lord President, we were able to hold off a few waves of the Dalek attacks on Gallifrey, but our temporal scanners detect other waves of Dalek sorties across different strongholds within our jurisdiction."

"I see anything else?"

"Not only that, it's only a several moments ago we have encountered and eliminated Dalek assassin drones. Our scientists dissect these units and discovered that they are equipped with some sort of temporal transportation device, making them…"

"Temporal assassins. It appears that the Daleks are trying to perform temporal assassinations by sending their best soldiers at precise moments in time to take us out."

"Correct, Madame President. Now, tell us what you know the Daleks' weakness? What is it that we can exploit to defeat them?"

"The weakness of the Daleks, my dear Chancellor lies on one that the Daleks always overlook: their blind love of advance technology," said Romana.

"What do you mean Lord President?"

"Yes, Romana, what do you mean? I would like to know what you are getting at," said the Doctor as in pitched into the conversation between Chancellor Cassius and Lord President Romana.

"Besides what you and Oslin have seen back on the Dalek mother ship on how primitive Dalek Technology is from the inside and how the Daleks can easily be killed by their own weapons, what I found from the fake Davros and during my time on the Dalek mother ship helps prove my point."

"And that is?" asked Cassius.

"I am about to get to that. Doctor, remember your fight with Davros when he acquired the Hand of Omega?" asked

"Yes, I do and-"

"You see the Daleks always try to find any technological advantage over us. But they do so without realizing any technical flaws that may be found within any piece of technology. What I am trying to say is that their blind love of advanced weaponry causes the Daleks to not look in places where a weakness can be found, either within their current tech or new found tech. For every weapon despite its size and purpose does have their limits."

"Does that mean they can be easily tricked then, Lord President?" inquired Oslin.

"Exactly and on top of that this Time War would not be any Time War we have faced before. This is going to be an all out Arms-race war where any side who possess the strongest weapon will win. We are going to throw in every tactic, every person, every weapon, and every means possible to win this war. This is going to be a gritty war and for that we are going to need help. I remember during my time as an Archivist looking through the ancient Gallifreyan Archives, I came across certain texts in regards to ancient weapons invented by the founders of the Time Lords and through these texts, there's mention about a group who called themselves the Celestial Intervention Agency."

"Wait a minute, Romana. Celestial Invention Agency disappeared a long time ago. We heard legends and rumors that members of such a group had become beings of Ideas and left the universe," cried the Doctor.

"Well, Doctor, that's not true because through those ancient texts I came across a name, which is this," replied Romana as she turned to a nearby computer terminal and used its telepathic circuits to activate holographic-image of a name in Gallifreyan.

"What is this? This looks like coordinates," said Cassius.

"Yes, they are and if I arrange it we have a name, "C" "I" "A," – Celestial Invention Agency," replied Romana.

"How do you know this is true and not some sort of hoax, trick, or a little kid's prank?" asked the Doctor, making sure everything make sense here.

"Well, it's quite elementary my dear Doctor. If I arrange this again, we have this…the seal of Rassilon's guards. You got to remember that it was members of Rassilon's guards that founded the CIA in order to preserve our place in the universe and without them who knows what our history would be."

"Even if this is true, how do we know that any surviving remnants exist?" asked Chancellor Cassius.

"We just got to find out then, right Lord President?" inquired Oslin.

"Then that's what we are going to do," replied Romana, "But, first things first, the regeneration machine."

In the next few moments, Romana and members of her cabinet walked into a dark hallway onto a platform in front of a grand machine. This machine standing in front of them is what gives Time Lords an extra set of regenerations.

Romana ordered the machine to be reactivated and have it hooked to a temporal array that it can be sent across various points in time to all Time Lords present to receive a infinite of regenerations.

Romana turned on a telepathic circuit and sends a psyhic message to all Time Lords on Gallifrey and beyond.

"_To all Time Lords, this is Lord President Romana. To aid us in this Time War with the Daleks, all Time Lords will be receiving an unlimited set of regenerations to ensure your survival in this war. We must not give ourselves to chance to win this war. Everything strategic advantage counts. The Second, activiate the machine_."

The Second, another Time Lord member of Romana's cabinet flipped a switch as a strong humming sound rang up the regenerative machine. All Time Lords across space and time at various battle fronts cheered with joy as they hear this great news. A wave of telepathic energy flowed through their minds, changing their biological structure for the better. Even the Time Lords on Gallifrey also received this same treatment as they continued to fight off the Daleks left and right.

"I felt different this time like as if a new set of lives is inserted inside me," said the Doctor as he observed his hands and his body on the changes inside himself.

Romana walked out of the room and began a series of commands. "Before we go ahead and find the last location of the Celestial Intervention Agency, Oslin get this Anti-Dalek Rifle to engineering. Do anything by any means to reserves engineer the lethality of this weapon to our entire arsenal. Doctor, you, Hermit will come with me to the CIA's headquarters. Chancellor Cassius, General Maxil as you were."

Everyone in the main room went off to their separate ways as war rages on across the worlds under Time Lords' control. But, there is one war raging on a planet called Elysium as a nightmare is brewing into manifestation.

* * *

**Author's Note: **My apologies for updating this late. But, it's better late than never. It's the 50th anniversary everyone. Hopefully, everyone enjoyed watching the trailers for the 50th Anniversary special. I am very excited for this and it looks like not only we are going to have flashbacks of the Time War, it appears that we are going to delve right into it. I know this may inquire questioning from several readers on would this particular fanfic reconcile with what's going to be shown in the episode or would this be considered an "AU" fic since it is more closed to the expanded lore of Doctor Who. To answer that question, I would only say that I have a big surprise for you. Leave a review and/or comment and thank you for reading.


End file.
